


Когда уснёт минувшего печаль

by Esezi



Series: Осколки [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV, ангст, омегаверс, повседневность, психология, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esezi/pseuds/Esezi
Summary: Говорят, что ломать гораздо легче, чем чинить. А ещё говорят, что в мире нет ничего невозможного.





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1.

Во мне нет слов: лишь шорохи и тени,  
Остатки завтра, жидкая печаль.  
Скользит смолой сквозь веки и по венам  
Забытым прошлым образов вуаль...

Упасть, подняться, снова рваться дальше.  
Знакомый бег часов, вчерашний шаг...  
Спешить нет сил, застыть — и так все чаще.  
Заледенеть и смыть надежды знак.

Любить не больно. Просто очень сложно,  
Когда любовь разрушила мосты,  
Но мы тихонько, очень осторожно,  
Бредем по краю смерти и мечты.

Твоя рука так близко с сердцем рядом.  
Спасибо. Шепот. Твой приятный смех.  
Жить можно снова, много суток кряду, —  
Всего лишь нужно скрыть следы прорех.

За вздохом — крик с тоскою безнадежной.  
Сотру следы вчерашних свежих ран.  
И фотографий рамки, так небрежно,  
Сложу конвертом памяти в карман.

Цветы любимым: знак прощальной чести,  
Гранит разломит тяжкую спираль.  
Я жду послушно, словно агнец вести,  
Когда уснёт минувшего печаль.

("Во мне нет слов: лишь шорохи и тени..." lunaneko) 

 

День обещает быть морозным. По кухне бегают солнечные зайчики, радужно искрятся пушистые сугробы во дворе и деревья стоят сказочно белые. 

Галя притопала на кухню прямо в пижаме, сонная и растрёпанная, и теперь ждёт свой законный первый блин. Я ей ещё неделю назад обещал вместо традиционной каши блинчики на завтрак, если она получит хотя бы четвёрку за контрольную по математике. Это, конечно, шантаж и вымогательство, но что делать? Не даются моей сестрёнке точные науки. 

Ловко перекидываю со сковородки на тарелку золотистый кругляш, смазываю вареньем, закатываю трубочкой и вручаю трофей. Много ли ребёнку надо для счастья… Вообще-то, не так уж и мало, но мы с ней научились радоваться мелочам.

\- Ки-и-и-ир, - шумно отпив из кружки чай, зовёт сестра.

Я оборачиваюсь. Так, что тут у нас? Взгляд жалостливый и виноватый. Прекрасно.

\- И что такое стряслось? – интересуюсь, переворачивая очередной блин.  
\- Маргарита Степановна просила тебя сегодня зайти, - вздыхает Галя.  
\- И зачем?  
\- Я с новенькой вчера подралась.

Про эту новенькую я уже наслышан. Зовут её, кажется, Лика, и она, ну просто ужасно вредная. Не знаю, насколько она там на самом деле вредная, но зато знаю свою сестру. Просто нереально, чтобы она, ни с того ни с сего, затеяла драку. 

\- Расскажешь? – спрашиваю, не прерывая своего занятия.

Точно знаю, что заставлять и настаивать нельзя. Просто бесполезно. Поэтому терпеливо жду.

\- Она вчера сказала, что все омеги нехорошие, - наконец, нехотя признаётся Галя.

Вот же ж… Скорее всего, формулировочка была куда более грубой. Чем же девочке Лике омеги так насолили?

\- Что, просто так сказала? – скатываю ещё одну трубочку и передаю сестре.  
\- У неё родители развелись.  
\- А родители кто? Не знаешь?  
\- Мама и отец. Альфа.

Бинго! Вот так всегда – поженились, ребёночка сделали, разбежались, а виноваты во всём, разумеется, омеги. Уже давно всем известно, что лучшая совместимость с женщинами у мужчин бет, а у мужчин альф с мужчинами омегами. Такие союзы самые крепкие. Зачем природе понадобилось такой компот разводить - до сих пор тайна покрытая мраком. Теорий полно, но доподлинных доказательств маловато. Может, какой-нибудь глобальный катаклизм намечается или просто чувство юмора своеобразное… создала же она, к примеру, утконоса. Но это всё аспекты биологические, а мы создания социальные, так что в современном обществе чего только не встретишь, даже браки омег с женщинами не запредельная редкость. Но вот того, что во время так называемого гона и у альф и у омег крышу сносит, никто не отменял. И сколько бы учёные над этой проблемой ни бились, сколько бы блюстители нравственности ни предавали анафеме звериные инстинкты, пока больших успехов никто из них не добился.

Вот у девочки Лики брак родителей разъехался по швам. Видимо, мама активно пеняет на альфовость бывшего мужа. Дескать, в этом и кроется корень зла. Скорее всего, далеко не только в этом, но ведь обвинять кого-то в собственных проблемах всегда проще. Значит, виноват муж, а пробуждает в муже «тёмное начало» кто? Ну, правильно, омеги и пробуждают. Следовательно, все омеги у нас мерзкие подлые твари. И ребёнок здесь всегда оказывается самой пострадавшей стороной. Вряд ли Лика пришла к такому выводу сама – просто повторяет то, чего наслушалась дома. Только и Галю я ругать за такую острую реакцию не могу. У нас папа умер, отец ушёл и единственный близкий человек у неё я, а я - омега. Ладно, будем разруливать.

\- Хорошо, Кроха, схожу я к твоей Маргарите Степановне.

Галя кивает, допивает чай и идёт собираться. У меня тоже остаётся не так уж много времени. Убираю со стола, мою посуду, попутно рассчитывая время. У сестры сегодня шесть уроков, у меня три пары. По идее должен успеть. Родителей Лики тоже, наверняка, пригласили. Надо полагать, разговор будет не из лёгких. Неважно, Галю я обижать никому не позволю. Кстати, надо проследить, чтобы она надела шапку. И пусть только попробует выйти из дома и снять. Уши надеру. Ещё только простудиться нам недоставало.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.  


После лекции студенты собираются и нестройной толпой спешно покидают аудиторию, а мне ещё запирать и сдавать ключ. У нас с этим строго. Можно, конечно, поручить старосте группы, но если что, потом всё равно с меня спросят, поэтому, предпочитаю не рисковать. Тем более на данный момент я самый молодой в преподавательском составе, только недавно аспирантуру закончил. 

Не сказал бы, что именно о такой карьере я мечтал в сопливой юности, но, как выяснилось, вариантов не так уж и много. Социология… нет, звучит солидно, конкурс при поступлении огромный, но по факту работать потом особо негде. Может в столице или в каком-нибудь очень уж большом городе ещё можно найти что-то по специальности, но у нас здесь шансов нет. Хотя, насколько мне известно, такая проблема практически у всех. Что ни закончи, а если связей нет, то… А что такого? Продавцы, администраторы и менеджеры всевозможных мастей тоже вполне себе неплохие профессии. Вот я, например, решил податься в преподаватели. Язык подвешен хорошо, успеваемость позволяла, и какая-никакая перспектива есть, и стабильность, что уже не мало. Со временем окончательно привыкну и, возможно, одаривать новыми знаниями студентов мне даже понравится. Всегда же надо надеяться на лучшее, правда? Конечно, если бы я обратился к отцу, он бы нашёл для меня тёпленькое местечко, но я никогда ни о чём просить его не буду.

Отношу ключ и спешу на остановку. Автобуса долго нет, и я чувствую, что у меня начинают замерзать ноги. Как и предполагалось, сегодня очень холодно. Зарываюсь носом в шарф, прячу в карманы руки. 

Маргарита Степановна – Галина классная руководительница - мне никогда не нравилась. Она хороший учитель, способный доступно объяснить даже тем, кто не имеет никаких способностей к её предмету, а ещё очень амбициозная женщина с авторитарными замашками. И объективность – не самая сильная её сторона. Есть те, кто ей нравится, и те, кто никогда не будет для неё достаточно хорош и, соответственно, не будет достаточно хорош для того, чтобы учиться в её классе для избранных. На родительских собраниях звучат восторженные дифирамбы одним детям, а затем вываливается куча гадостей на других. С Машенькой Петруниной, которая с благосклонного одобрения Маргариты Степановны скрупулёзно и добросовестно собирает компромат на своих одноклассников, практически все стараются дружить, а тот, кто не старается, автоматически попадает в аутсайдеры. Не знаю, к сожалению или к счастью, но моя Галя с Машенькой не дружит. Соответственно, мне сообщают о нелицеприятных фактах из школьной жизни сестры достаточно часто. Только до драк дело никогда не доходило.

Галя немного замкнута и тяжело сходится с людьми. Раньше она была другой. Мы оба были, но смерть папы изменила нас. Я как-то сразу повзрослел, а сестра… это ведь она первая зашла в то утро в ванну, она нашла папу… и замолчала. Разбудивший меня крик был последним звуком, который я от неё услышал. Потом были скорые приготовления, похороны. К нам подходили какие-то люди, выражали свои соболезнования. Мне всё казалось, что это какой-то тяжёлый кошмарный сон, Галя стояла рядом с гробом застывшая, словно неживая. Отец рыдал и всё никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть нам в глаза. 

Я не сразу понял, что всё куда хуже, чем показалось сначала. Сестра наглухо замкнулась в себе и продолжала молчать. Я сводил её к психологу, диагноз меня не порадовал – шок, угнетённое состояние и апатия. Мне потребовался почти месяц, чтобы вывести её из этого состояния, и, только когда она заплакала, я вздохнул с облегчением. Жизнь постепенно наладилась, но шрам остался. Кажется, только со мной Галя чувствует себя комфортно, отсюда и проблемы с общением. А проблемных детей Маргарита Степановна особенно не жалует. 

Наконец, приехал нужный автобус. Замечательно. Всё-таки я не сильно опоздаю.

Внешне школа выглядит совершенно обыкновенной, даром что с английским уклоном, - невзрачное кирпичное здание в форме буквы П, обнесённое скучным забором в сеточку. Охранник обращает на меня чисто символическое внимание, даже вопросов никаких не задаёт. Поднимаюсь на второй этаж. 

\- Кира, Ликины родители уже пришли, - встретив меня в коридоре, сообщает Галя.

Она нервничает, хоть и пытается этого не показывать. Боится меня разочаровать. Глупенькая, у меня же никого роднее нет. Поэтому, что бы мне сейчас ни сказали, я всегда буду на её стороне. Разумеется, в сложившейся ситуации надо разобраться. И разобраться, по возможности, беспристрастно, только в любом случае, любить я её меньше не стану. 

\- Не боись, Кроха, всё будет хорошо, - подбадриваю сестру я, и только тогда замечаю девочку у окна.

Скорее всего, это и есть Лика, которая очень не любит омег. Она изучающее рассматривает меня и презрительно морщится. Так, тут всё ясно, теперь можно и на родителей этого сокровища взглянуть.

Толкаю дверь и вхожу в класс. Маргарита Степановна восседает за учительским столом, за одной из первых парт расположились мужчина и женщина. Машинально отмечаю, что женщина красивая, но выражение лица у неё при виде меня такое же, какое было у дочери. Встречаюсь взглядом с мужчиной и вдруг понимаю, что этого альфу я знаю. 

Хорошо бы у него хватило ума меня не узнать.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

\- Вы опоздали, Кирилл Владимирович, а это недопустимо, - выводит меня из оцепенения голос Маргариты Степановны.

Хорошо, потому что я несколько растерялся. Честно говоря, не думал, что такое когда-нибудь может случиться. Имя этого альфы, отца девочки, с которой у Гали возник конфликт, есть на одном из договоров, что лежат у меня дома в единственном запертом ящике моего письменного стола. 

Когда это было? Год назад? Два? Три? Нет, не помню. И не хочу вспоминать. Как не хочу вспоминать и те безумные, кошмарные дни, в которые моё омежье тело предаёт меня. Когда изматывающая болезненная потребность заставляет искать очередного желающего выложить деньги за одноразовый секс. Если бы кто-нибудь знал, как я всё это ненавижу. 

Для меня никогда не имело значения - женаты или нет мои случайные альфы. Мне не было дела до их личностных качеств или проблем. Всё, что мне от них было нужно, я получал, а остальное отсекал за ненадобностью. Так проще. Я не хочу впадать в зависимость, не хочу подпускать кого-то слишком близко… и не хочу умирать… как папа. Потому что, если омеге ставят метку – это навсегда. Как клеймо. Как самое наглядное доказательство о праве владения. И не важно, что в современном обществе процветают разводы, какие угодно и с кем угодно. Природа позаботилась о том, чтобы никакие социальные нормы на омег не распространялись - мы можем развестись на бумаге, но расстаться с хозяином метки никогда. Только в случае смерти альфы. 

Никому никогда не позволю сделать с собой такое, не позволю получить над собой такую власть. Поэтому: никогда ни с кем не буду встречаться в те дни, когда у меня нет течки, никогда ни с кем не буду встречаться дважды и никогда никому не позволю себя целовать. 

Но сейчас это всё неважно. Было и прошло. Даже, если этот альфа меня всё-таки узнал, рассказывать о нашей предыдущей встрече он не имеет права. Уж об этом я позаботился. В противном случае ему придётся выплатить мне огромную кучу денег в качестве компенсации. И вообще, пора бы мне уже вспомнить о цели моего визита в школу. 

\- Вы назначили не самое удачное время для встречи, - говорю я, устраиваясь за партой напротив классной руководительницы сестры. 

Маргарита Степановна свято верит в то, что все должны являться по первому её зову, и ждать или подстраиваться под кого-то она не обязана. Если она «попросила» прийти, значит, явиться надо, как только у неё закончились уроки. И не важно, что у других тоже работа, с которой именно к этому времени могут и не отпустить. 

\- Вот Валерия Григорьевна и Тимур Викторович тоже очень занятые люди, но, тем не менее, успели к назначенному времени, - назидательно сообщает она и поправляет очки, готовясь к началу разговора, будто к сражению. – Итак, мы собрались сегодня, чтобы обсудить непозволительное поведение девочек. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это просто возмутительно!  
\- Да, это возмутительно, - тут же перебивает её Валерия, - моя дочь пришла домой в синяках!   
\- И вам известна причина, по которой это произошло?   
\- Она просто сказала то, что думала.  
\- ОНА думала или Вы? - уточняю я.  
\- Моя дочь полностью разделяет мои взгляды.  
\- Что бы она ни думала, и что бы ни разделяла, она не должна никого оскорблять. Вам так не кажется? Если Вы столь агрессивно настроены, Вам надо было отдать ребёнка в женскую гимназию, предварительно проверив, нет ли среди учениц тех, у кого один из родителей или же других родственников является омегой.   
\- Вы будете мне указывать, как воспитывать дочь? За своей бы лучше следили!  
\- Галя моя сестра.  
\- Я полагал, что на данном собрании должны присутствовать исключительно родители, - прерывает нашу перепалку Тимур Викторович.  
\- Эта семья – особый случай, - сухо поясняет Маргарита Степановна, - и подобное обстоятельство не имеет прямого отношения к причине, по которой…  
\- Как это - не имеет?! – возмущается Валерия. – Теперь понятно, почему эта дикарка набросилась на мою девочку. Если её воспитывает потаскушка, то…  
\- Лера! – рявкает альфа, - сколько раз я тебя просил не высказываться на эту тему при ребёнке. Хотя, возможно, ты не так уж и неправа.

Он принципиально отвернулся от меня, будто брезгует лишний раз даже посмотреть в мою сторону. Ну да, спать с кем-то втихаря, удовлетворяя свои альфовы звериные инстинкты можно, а вести себя уважительно при встрече – нет. Чёртов лицемер. Все альфы одинаковы. Интересно, что мой отец плёл про папу своей любовнице? Скорее всего, что-нибудь про ошибку молодости. Этот, вон, не совершил ошибку, не пошёл на поводу у гормонов, женился на женщине. И всё равно, налево потянуло. Правильно, ни одна женщина, будь она даже самой опытной в искусстве любви, не сможет дать альфе то, что может дать омега в течке. 

Я почти никогда не обращаю внимания на внешность своих партнёров, как-то не до того, да и смысла нет. Мне с ними не жить и детей от них не рожать. Поэтому только сегодня мне представилась возможность рассмотреть одного из них поближе, когда разум не затуманен возбуждением. Красивый, прекрасно сложённый, брюнетистый, черты лица грубоватые, но ему идут. Мне вот похвастаться особо нечем – самая что ни на есть заурядная внешность. Рост средний, волосы русые, глаза серые, короче - сама невзрачность в чистом виде. Плевать. Это даже к лучшему. 

Не хочет со мной знаться этот царь горы со своей благонравной бывшей супругой, и не надо. Переживу. И эта его последняя шпилька никогда не попадёт в цель. Его не касается - с кем, как и когда я сплю. Домой я никого не таскаю, сестру своим аморальным поведением не травмирую, а всё остальное – моё личное дело. 

\- Маргарита Степановна, полагаю, продолжать эту беседу не имеет смысла. Вы же видите, как настроены уважаемые Тимур Викторович и Валерия Григорьевна, - обращаюсь к учительнице я. - Они, конечно, имеют право на своё мнение, и также имеют право воспитывать ребёнка так, как считают нужным. Но не думаю, что они вправе осуждать мою сестру за то, что она вступилась за своих близких.  
\- Ваша девочка чересчур впечатлительна. Галя не единственная в классе, у кого среди родных есть омеги, но никто из них не позволил себе подобного поведения.  
\- Вот именно, - веско вставляет свои пять копеек Валерия.   
\- И всё же, я надеюсь, что родители сумеют объяснить Лике, что иногда надо держать своё мнение при себе.   
\- Даже если это мнение не является ошибочным? – усмехается Тимур.  
\- Да. Безусловно. Если у неё нет доказательств. А их у неё нет. 

Он понимает, что я имею в виду. Не дурак же. Но видно, что ему хочется задеть меня побольнее. Почему? Зачем? Мне нет до этого дела. Надеюсь только, что следующей встречи у нас не будет. Получать оплеухи, пусть и словесные, мне не нравится. 

Занятно, его жена считает всех омег шлюхами, Тимур считает шлюхой конкретно меня. Ну, да – тот самый корень зла. 

Я поднимаюсь, коротко прощаюсь и ухожу к великому неудовольствию Маргариты Степановны, которая, вероятно, собиралась ещё что-то там обсудить. Нечего больше обсуждать, да и не хочется. До этих двоих не достучаться, Лику их не переделать. Попробую поговорить с Галей, убедить её игнорировать подобные выпады. Надеюсь, получится.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

В пятницу вечером кто-то настойчиво пытается до меня дозвониться. Номер мне незнаком, и я долго раздумываю - принимать или не принимать вызов. Не люблю сюрпризы. Однако, когда телефон начинает надрываться в четвёртый раз, всё-таки решаюсь и нажимаю на зелёную трубку.

\- Кирилл Владимирович? - вежливо уточняют на том конце.

Голос мужской и ощущение такое, что я его вроде бы знаю, но откуда - вспомнить не получается. 

\- Да. С кем я говорю?   
\- Это Тимур Викторович. Дальнейшие разъяснения требуются?

Нет, определённо не требуются. Особенно если учесть, что собрание в школе состоялось всего два дня назад. И какого лешего ему от меня надо, а? Дружить домами у нас всё равно не получится. Галя, как я и просил, его дочурку в упор не замечает, даже когда та очень сильно старается, чтобы заметила. 

\- Можно и без разъяснений обойтись. Откуда у Вас мой номер?   
\- Маргарита Степановна сообщила. С расчётом, что я смогу на Вас повлиять.  
\- Не сможете.  
\- Какая категоричность, - его насмешку я улавливаю даже на расстоянии. - Думаю, нам надо встретиться.   
\- Думаю, не стоит.  
\- А если я скажу, что речь пойдёт о Вашей репутации?

Намёк более чем прозрачный, но… он ведь не собирается… 

Быстро поднимаюсь с дивана и тихонько закрываю дверь, чтобы сестра случайно ничего не услышала. 

\- Что не так с моей репутацией? – у меня даже получилось произнести это достаточно спокойно.   
\- У Вас любопытное хобби для человека, который преподаёт в университете и воспитывает несовершеннолетнюю девочку. Не находите?  
\- Нахожу, что моя личная жизнь не имеет к Вам никакого отношения.  
\- В самом деле? У меня есть договор, который утверждает обратное.  
\- Все обязательства по данному договору выполнены, а пункт под номером тридцать девять предполагает, что в дальнейшем Вы забываете о самом факте моего существования.   
\- Знаете, Кирилл Владимирович, я на память никогда не жаловался, а ещё я человек достаточно состоятельный, чтобы, в случае чего, выплатить Вам вышеозначенную сумму в полном объёме. Вопрос лишь в том - захотите ли Вы так рисковать?

Не захочу. Обнародование подобной информации чревато для меня самыми неблагоприятными последствиями. Я могу потерять работу, но, что хуже всего, меня могут лишить права опеки. И, похоже, Тимуру об этом прекрасно известно. 

\- Чего Вы хотите?   
\- Встретиться, - напоминает он таким тоном, будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
\- Хорошо. Где? Когда? И во сколько?  
\- В кафе «Бригантина». Завтра вечером. В шесть. Вас устроит?

Можно подумать, ему не фиолетово - устроит меня или нет. Нам обоим известно, кто сейчас заказывает музыку. 

\- Вполне, - лаконично соглашаюсь я, и сбрасываю звонок.

Весь следующий день я стараюсь не думать о предстоящей встрече, но, то и дело, бросаю взгляд на наручные часы. 

Мы с Галей гуляем в парке и ходим по магазинам. Скоро Новый год, а к этому празднику лучше готовиться заранее, а не тогда, когда народ начинает лихорадочно метаться и в поисках подходящих подарков, и мается в бесконечных очередях. 

Когда времени уже без двадцати шесть, я отправляю сестру домой, а сам иду к скверу, рядом с которым располагается кафе. Понятия не имею, чего мне следует ждать и это заставляет здорово нервничать. Плохо. 

Кафешка оказалась небольшой, но достаточно уютной: синие портьеры, голубые стены, на одной из них массивный штурвал в центре. А ещё, буквально всюду были чайки, не очень убедительные, зато вполне узнаваемые. 

Тимур занял столик у окна и уже успел заказать нам обоим кофе, который, к слову, я не люблю.

Я подхожу, сажусь и жду. Первым начинать этот разговор я не собираюсь. 

\- Вам не по душе «Бригантина», Кирилл Владимирович? – интересуется мужчина.  
\- Мне всё равно, - и я совсем не вру, будь моя воля, меня бы здесь не было.   
\- Ладно, опустим формальности и перейдём к делу. Мне нужны Ваши услуги. Цену можете назвать сами. В рамках разумного, конечно.  
\- И какого же рода услуги Вам требуются, Тимур Викторович?   
\- Интимного, - подтверждает все мои догадки он.

Я ещё во время нашего телефонного разговора понял, но до последнего надеялся, что ошибаюсь. 

\- Зачем Вам это нужно?   
\- Я в разводе, а времени на романы у меня нет.   
\- Наймите кого-нибудь, - резонно предлагаю я.  
\- Я как раз сейчас это и делаю.  
\- Нет, сейчас Вы вынуждаете посредством грубого шантажа.  
\- Послушайте, нам обоим прекрасно известно, что получать деньги за секс для Вас норма. Так чем же тогда Вас не устраивает моё предложение?  
\- Всем. Своих партнёров я предпочитаю выбирать сам. Вы меня в этом качестве не привлекаете.

Он улыбается. Одними губами. 

Я вижу, как темнеют его глаза и напрягаюсь. Я не боюсь его, но я боюсь того, что он может сделать, обнародовав специфику наших с ним контрактных взаимоотношений. Понимаю, мне не следует его злить, но как объяснить ему, что не могу согласиться на его предложение, не представляю. 

\- Значит, Вам, Кирилл Владимирович, придётся пересмотреть свои предпочтения, - заключает он скучающим тоном, и я отчётливо понимаю, что меня всё-таки загнали в пятый угол.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

Сегодня я всё делаю медленно: умываюсь, одеваюсь, с особой тщательностью готовлю завтрак. Галя что-то мне рассказывает, но я никак не могу сосредоточиться и понять, что именно. Мне отчаянно хочется растянуть время. Конечно, сделать это невозможно, разве что в каком-нибудь фантастическом романе. Жаль. 

Еле передвигая ноги, плетусь на автобусную остановку. Мёрзну. Отстранённо читаю лекции. И всё это время помню о клочке бумаги с адресом, по которому мне сегодня надлежит явиться. 

Я пробовал уговорить Тимура хотя бы дождаться течки, но ему, разумеется, ничего ждать не захотелось. Хозяин жизни – привык получать всё, что душенька пожелает, лишь небрежно щёлкнув пальцами. Чёрт. Мне почему-то страшно. Да, я делал нечто подобное раньше и неоднократно, но тогда всё было намного проще. Течка – это особое состояние. Состояние, не поддающееся контролю, когда всё внимание сосредоточено исключительно на инстинктивной потребности, чтобы взяли, подчинили и наполнили. Неважно - кто и неважно - где. Можно даже сказать, что секс в этот период что-то вроде лекарства. Пока я верил в романтические бредни о парах, запланированных на небесах, я мучился, но сидел на подавителях и ждал своего принца на белом коне. Потом, когда стало ясно, что если принцы и были, то все давно вымерли, подошёл к делу с практической стороны. Хладнокровно и цинично. Такой настрой здорово помогал избежать ненужных последствий. Нет привязанностей, нет обязательств, нет всяких там «любовий вечных на земле» - нет и боли… и воспоминаний, если очень хорошо постараться. А старался я всегда очень хорошо. И Тимура я бы никогда не вспомнил, если бы вот так вдруг не столкнулся. 

Как ни крути, а время всё равно движется слишком быстро. Будто подгоняет кто. И работа закончилась слишком рано, и нужный автобус подъехал почти сразу.

Район, в котором живёт Тимур, я знаю плохо. Просто бываю здесь редко. Поэтому, полчаса плутаю, прежде чем найти нужный дом. Наконец нахожу, и сильно этому огорчаюсь.

Сразу видно, что тут обитают сплошь хорошо обеспеченные люди. Очень чистый лифт и цветы на площадках. В обычных домах такое редко увидишь. 

Альфа встречает меня на пороге своей квартиры в простых синих джинсах и белой футболке. Как радушный хозяин, сразу же отправляет в ванну. Надо ведь привести меня в товарный вид перед эксплуатацией. Господи, какая гадость. 

Долго стою под душем, кое-как пытаюсь собраться с силами. Пытаюсь убедить себя, что ничего особенного не происходит. И, кажется, у меня даже что-то получается, потому что в его спальню я захожу почти спокойным, несмотря на то, что на мне только махровый халат. 

\- Ну, чего застыл, как девственница перед первой брачной ночью? - слегка подталкивает в спину Тимур.

Он стягивает с меня халат, рывком разворачивает к себе и впивается жёстким холодным поцелуем в мои губы. И я вдруг отчётливо понимаю, что он мне мстит. Расчётливо и жестоко.

Тимур, особо не церемонясь, опрокидывает меня на кровать, быстро раздевается и наваливается сверху, подминая под себя. Во всём этом нет ничего нового, но ощущение, будто и в самом деле впервые. Я цепенею. Он сползает чуть ниже, прикусывает шею и тут меня охватывает необъяснимый страх. Не просто страх – дикий животный ужас. Я не вижу белого потолка или дорогую хрустальную люстру, но зато отчётливо вижу папину израненную руку с золотым кольцом, его бледное запрокинутое лицо и метку на предплечье. Я не замечаю, когда начинаю задыхаться, ничего не слышу, кроме собственного отчаянно колотящегося сердца. Тяжесть чужого тела куда-то исчезает и меня скручивает в зародыш, в плотный дрожащий комок. 

Кто-то прижимается ко мне сзади, обхватывает руками и, кажется, совпадает со мной дыханием, постепенно выравнивая его.

\- Тихо, - прорывается сквозь ритмичный шум чей-то ровный голос, - я ничего не сделаю, слышишь? Успокойся. Тш-ш-ш…

Через минуту… час… день… а может быть целую вечность я начинаю понемногу приходить в себя. Из тела будто вытащили разом все кости, а внутри только чёрная дыра. Ни мыслей, ни чувств, ни желаний. Одно большое НИЧТО. 

Тимур меня отпускает, поднимается, где-то недолго возится. Потом уже одетый обходит кровать, присев на корточки, внимательно рассматривает моё лицо. А я ничего не могу. Совсем ничего. Сейчас он может делать со мной всё, что угодно, хоть препарировать без наркоза, хоть иметь с особой изобретательностью. 

\- Тебе надо поспать, - резюмирует Тимур, затем выпрямляется, слегка качает головой и укрывает меня тёплым плюшевым пледом.   
\- Мне надо домой, - вспоминаю я, - сестра будет волноваться.  
\- Не будет. Я ей позвоню и предупрежу.   
\- Только… только не рассказывай ей ничего… я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь… только…  
\- Уймись. Если ты явишься домой в таком состоянии, то только здорово её напугаешь. Я не большой специалист в этой области, но, похоже, у тебя только что был панический приступ. Я позвоню Гале и придумаю что-нибудь, чтобы она не волновалась. Всё будет в порядке. Я обещаю. Спи.

Он уходит, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. Где-то глухо тикают часы. За окном разливаются густым ультрамарином ранние зимние сумерки. Я лежу, неподвижно наблюдая, как ветер мчит куда-то редкие хлопья снега, и незаметно для себя засыпаю.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6.

Я просыпаюсь медленно, будто неведомая сила упорно вытягивает меня из черноты. Кажется, мне ничего не снилось, но бодрости всё равно нет. Тело вялое, слабое и тяжёлое, в голове ни одной связной мысли. Я через силу приподнимаюсь и сажусь. 

За окном темно. То ли поздний вечер, то ли ночь, то ли утро – не разобрать. Прислушиваюсь. В комнате никого. И только тут я понимаю, что это не моя комната. Кровать слишком широкая, пространства вокруг слишком много и окно с другой стороны… На мне совсем нет одежды. Однако на гостиничный номер не похоже, как не похоже и на то, что у меня была течка… Тогда что?!

Уши внезапно закладывает, обрывается дыхание и что-то невидимое почти больно сжимает грудь. Я отчаянно пытаюсь сдвинуться с места, неуклюже переворачиваюсь и куда-то падаю. Вспыхивает свет. Непереносимо яркий, ослепляющий. Я крепко зажмуриваюсь. Меня дёргают вверх, куда-то сажают, и встряхивают за плечи, будто тряпичную куклу. 

\- Открой глаза, - вкрадчиво командует чей-то голос, - посмотри на меня. 

Я чуть приподнимаю веки. Здесь по-прежнему светло, но уже терпимо. Тогда решаюсь и перевожу взгляд на того, кто меня держит. 

\- Вот, молодец, - одобрительно кивают мне, - теперь постарайся вздохнуть поглубже и медленно выдохнуть.

Я цепляюсь за этого человека, за его голос, чтобы удержаться в реальности. И у меня, пусть и не сразу, но получается выполнить то, что он говорит. 

Постепенно паника отступает. И неизвестность перестаёт скалиться уродливой злобной собакой. Я постепенно вспоминаю, где я, с кем и как оказался в подобной ситуации. На место паники накатывает жгучий стыд. 

\- Ну, очухался немного? – деловито заворачивая меня в плед, спрашивает Тимур. – Тогда пошли, я тебя покормлю. Ты проспал больше суток, так что, полагаю, не помешает.  
\- Я хочу одеться, - слабо возражаю я.  
\- Тебе бы сейчас хотя бы ложку в руках удержать. Одеться… можно подумать, я там чего-то не видел. 

От возмущения резко поднимаюсь, но сил нет, и я начинаю оседать на пол. Прямо у его ног. От собственной беспомощности хочется плакать. Я давно не плакал и сейчас не буду. Нельзя. Слёзы – это слабость, а слабость – это роскошь, которую я не могу себе позволить. 

\- Вот объясни мне, какого лешего ты делаешь? – Тимур поправляет сбившийся плед, берёт меня на руки и несёт на кухню. 

Я молчу и больше не протестую. Да и смысл? Что-то со мной случилось. Вчера… или не вчера? Он сказал, я проспал больше суток. Люди ведь не спят так долго. А сегодня я проснулся и… что это было? И тогда… тогда, когда мы… тоже?

Тимур пристраивает меня на стул, рядом с батареей, а сам отправляется к холодильнику. Кухня у него просторная и обставлена дорого, но просто: удобная деревянная мебель, только самая необходимая техника, включен тихонько бормочущий на специальной верхней подставке телевизор, несколько горшочков с цветами на подоконнике и однотонные бежевые занавески на окнах. Я машинально выхватываю отдельные детали, но сосредоточиться на чём-то конкретном, чтобы как-то охарактеризовать общую картину, пока не могу.

\- Незабываемое у нас «свидание» получилось, - напоминает Тимур, взбивая добытые в холодильнике яйца. - И часто у тебя подобные проблемы?  
\- У меня нет никаких проблем, - я отрицательно мотаю головой, отчего едва не наворачиваюсь со стула.   
\- Ну, да, я заметил.  
\- Я же говорил, что надо дождаться течки… тогда бы я не смог тебе отказать…

Альфа добавляет в миску немного молока, размешивает и выливает получившуюся смесь на сковородку, куда следом летят ломтики колбасы и мелкие дольки помидора. Потом садится напротив и рассматривает меня так, будто пытается решить сложную задачу.

\- В каком смысле - не смог бы отказать?   
\- В прямом… терпеть больно… - автоматически выдаю я первое, что приходит на ум.

Придумать что-то или просто промолчать у меня почему-то не получается. Говорят, такое бывает с очень пьяными людьми, которые элементарно не могут себя контролировать… но я никогда не напивался до такого состояния. И сейчас я, кажется, совсем не пьян. И всё же…

\- Хорошо. Допустим, с течкой понятно. А без неё с тобой такое бывало?  
\- Нет.  
\- То есть, это я сделал что-то, что спровоцировало приступ? Но я же тебя не бил и, по сути, не насиловал.   
\- Ты меня принудил.  
\- Ты постоянно спишь с кем-то, так что…  
\- Нет.  
\- Что нет?  
\- Только когда течка… сплю… больно…  
\- Другими словами, - медленно выговаривает Тимур, - ты занимаешься сексом только в период течки, когда не можешь отказать партнёру, из-за того, что тебе больно терпеть? Знаешь, дорогой, у тебя очень серьёзные проблемы.  
\- У меня нет никаких проблем, - упрямо повторяю я.

Как он не понимает, что для меня это было самым лучшим, самым безопасным выходом? Единственным верным и возможным. 

\- Нет, есть, дружок, - Тимур не повышает голоса, но я всё равно вздрагиваю, - у тебя случился панический приступ, который повторился, стоило тебе открыть глаза. Я всё же врач, хоть не психиатр и даже не психолог.

Он поднимается, выключает газ, выкладывает омлет неровной кучкой на тарелку, которую сразу же ставит передо мной. И я осознаю, что действительно очень голоден. Беру приготовленную им заранее ложку и пытаюсь есть. Пытаюсь, потому что всё время приходится преодолевать странную, непривычную усталость и руки трясутся. Движения получаются точно в замедленной съемке. Он сказал, что мне бы неплохо хотя бы ложку в руках удержать… что ж, он оказался прав.

\- К кому из твоих родственников я могу обратиться? – терпеливо дождавшись пока я доем, осведомляется Тимур.  
\- У меня есть только Галя.  
\- А как же твой отец? Мне сказали, что…  
\- Он умер… для меня умер… вместе с папой…

Я не хочу об этом говорить. Достаточно того, что я всё прекрасно помню. Всё. До мельчайших подробностей. Мне даже не надо закрывать глаза, чтобы…

\- Прекрати, - выдирает меня из давно и навсегда прошедшего дня, короткое хлёсткое, словно пощёчина, слово.

Мне тревожно и холодно, тело прохватывает ознобом, и опять хочется спать.

\- Здесь однозначно Витя нужен, - забирая меня со стула, хмурится Тимур, - чёрт, неужели никто ничего раньше не замечал? 

Меня возвращают в кровать, укрывают, гасят верхний свет, но, как маленькому, оставляют ночник.

\- Галя, можно я сейчас за тобой приеду?.. Да, он всё ещё у меня… Людмила Георгиевна, конечно, Вы можете сопровождать девочку… Нет, его жизни ничто не угрожает, но лучше, чтобы, когда он проснётся, рядом был кто-нибудь, кого он знает и кому доверяет… Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, мне показалось, что он не хочет видеть отца, а лишних стрессов ему сейчас надо избегать… Я точно не знаю, но приглашу специалиста… 

Галя… тётя Люся… и чужой альфа, который произносит их имена. Было в этом что-то неправильное. Наверно потому, что они из разных моих вселенных. 

Я не слышу окончания этого разговора, так как будто в чёрную дыру опять проваливаюсь в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.

Когда я в очередной раз открываю глаза, уже светает. Наверно. По крайней мере, за окном вместо густой темноты тусклая серость. Рядом, свернувшись клубочком, спит Галя. Не имею представления, когда и как она здесь оказалась, но её присутствие успокаивает. Я всё ещё слаб, но, тем не менее, чувствую себя лучше. 

\- Итак, что такого важного стряслось, что ты столь настойчиво до меня дозванивался? – дверь в комнату немного приоткрыта, и я отчётливо слышу насмешливый незнакомый голос.   
\- Вить, мне твоя помощь нужна. Профессиональная, - коротко объясняет Тимур.   
\- С Ликой опять проблемы? Евгений Павлович, вроде, говорил, что динамика положительная.  
\- С Ликой всё как всегда, ты же Леру не первый день знаешь.  
\- Да уж, знаю. Она после развода совсем извелась. Что неудивительно. А я тебе ещё тогда говорил, что против лома нет приёма, и альфасамцовость твою при всём желании никуда не денешь. И что стало в итоге с вашей неземной любовью?   
\- Не напоминай лучше… и вообще, я тебя позвал совсем по другому поводу.   
\- И по какому же?  
\- Нас в школу недавно вызывали – Лика с одноклассницей подралась. Моя дочь и драка, представляешь?  
\- С трудом, - в тоне собеседника альфы искреннее удивление.  
\- И тем не менее. У той девочки брат на собрание пришёл. Омега.  
\- Ну?  
\- Тот самый.   
\- В смысле «тот самый»?.. – короткая пауза с оттенком недоумения, обрывается внезапной догадкой. - Я правильно понимаю - мальчик по вызову, с которым ты договор заключал, когда в конец гормонами прижало? 

Вот значит как… мальчик по вызову. Слышать подобное определение, мягко говоря, неприятно. Но не могу не признать, что доля истины в нём есть. Да, выходит, я уже несколько лет торгую собой. И, скорее всего, не перестану до тех пор, пока мой организм не прекратит этого требовать. 

Мне иногда кажется, что вместо крови у меня смола. Тягучая, липкая и чёрная. На теле следы. Много. Чужих, невидимых, но чётких. Как не пытаюсь, а смыть их не получается. Я просто стараюсь об этом не думать. Не вспоминать, сколько на мне и во мне на самом деле грязи. 

\- Да… - подтверждает Тимур, - только, как выяснилось, он не совсем мальчик по вызову.   
\- Не берёт деньги за секс и не спит со всеми подряд?   
\- Берёт и спит. Но не со всеми подряд и только во время течки.   
\- Это он тебе сказал?   
\- Я про него разузнал кое-что, встречаться предложил время от времени, даже на то, что выдам его, намекнул, когда он собрался отказаться.  
\- То есть, стал его шантажировать. Даёшь, однако. Не ожидал от тебя.  
\- Я этим и не горжусь. Просто, думал, цену себе набивает… он пришёл ко мне, и всё нормально было, а потом, когда мы… ну, ты понимаешь, так его будто перемкнуло. Задрожал весь, задыхаться начал, глаза огромные, как блюдца, и точно слепые. Это я потом уже про приступ паники сообразил, а поначалу здорово испугался.   
\- И что ты сделал?  
\- Попытался успокоить, как смог. Основы методики, оказывается, ещё помню. Он, как оклемался немного, сразу домой засобирался. Сестра у него там одна. Да куда его такого отпустишь? В итоге спать уложил. Он отключился почти на сутки, проснулся и опять накрыло. Я уж и сам пожалел, что связался. Опять пришлось в чувство приводить. Попытался выяснить, что да как, а он упёрся, что всё с ним замечательно и ни в какую.   
\- Ты что-то упоминал про течки, - напоминают Тимуру.   
\- Это всё, что мне удалось из него вытащить. Он сказал, что секс у него только в этот период, и то, только из-за того, что больно терпеть.   
\- И поэтому ты позвал меня?  
\- Я позвал тебя, Витя, потому, что ты мой друг, а ещё высококлассный специалист.

Специалист? Мне никакой специалист не нужен. Всё, чего я сейчас хочу – это поскорее уехать домой. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то будет мне душу выворачивать, скрупулезно рассматривать, оценивать, вызывает отвращение. 

\- А почему просто своего мальчика ко мне на приём не отправил?   
\- Он не мой мальчик. Вообще, не мальчик - ему двадцать пять.   
\- Но он всё ещё у тебя, если не ошибаюсь… и не только он, если чутьё альфы меня не подводит.  
\- Не подводит. Я привёз вчера его сестру и Людмилу Георгиевну. Эта женщина - их соседка. Она присматривает за Галей.   
\- И это вместо того, чтобы отвезти омегу домой. Чего молчишь, альтруист? Тебе-то на кой это нужно?

Я зажмуриваюсь, крепко-крепко до цветных пятен, сгребаю в плотно сжатый кулак белый хлопок пододеяльника. Не надо, пожалуйста. Просто не надо. 

\- Кажется, я на нём зафиксировался.

Нет. Не хочу слышать, не хочу знать. Ведь этого же не может быть, правда? Когда-то давно я об этом мечтал, потом делал всё, чтобы этого никогда не случилось. Даже физическая близость чётко планировалась, чтобы исключить малейшую вероятность. 

Одно успокаивает, фиксация – это ещё не метка и не закрепившаяся неразрывная связь, а только преддверие окончательного выбора. Тяга, некоторая зависимость, но не более. На этой стадии ещё есть время повернуть назад. Конечно, мне будет легче, потому как, по большей части, мучиться от этих радостей буду не я, но и он должен понимать, что произошедшее всего-навсего случайность, и держаться от меня подальше. Желательно, до конца наших дней или до того, как создаст с подходящим омегой замкнутую пару. 

\- Как тебя угораздило-то?   
\- А тебя в своё время с Кешей? – устало огрызается Тимур.  
\- Эко ты махнул, мы с Кешей до этого три года встречались.   
\- Мы с ним тоже… встречались.  
\- И весьма плодотворно, то-то ты, как после свиданьица с ним вернулся, вместо того, чтобы сыто мурлыкать, на всех неделю зубами щёлкал.

Я после этих свиданий тоже довольно не мурлычу. И всё же, ему-то что не понравилось? Ах, да, он же, наверно, тогда ещё был женат. В теории частенько всё кажется гораздо проще, нежели потом оказывается в реальности. Ну, спустил разок голодного альфу с поводка, подумаешь, и что дальше? А дальше надо после течной омеги к жене возвращаться. И вдруг выясняется, что её любви, страсти, нежности, будь она хоть трижды самой любимой и замечательной, недостаточно. Недостаточно той части тебя, которая не имеет никакого отношения к социальной и рациональной. Да и к душевной, по большому счёту, тоже. Некоторые учёные вообще придерживаются теории о том, что альфы и омеги – это какая-то промежуточная стадия эволюции животного в нормального всесторонне адаптированного человека, а венцом творения являются исключительно беты и женщины. 

Теории теориями, но одно точно, если действительно хочешь сохранить семью, лучше даже никогда не пробуй. Для альф ведь тоже существуют свои блокаторы и подавители. Знай, принимай, и будет тебе счастье с возлюбленной на брачном ложе и, разумеется, вне его. 

\- Как его зовут, скажешь?  
\- Кирилл.   
\- Ему двадцать пять, детей нет, а ещё года три, никогда и не будет. Но ты ведь и без меня это знаешь - с омегологией у тебя, кажется, в институте проблем не наблюдалось. Однако, это не самая большая проблема, самая большая в том, что Кирилл, очевидно, не хочет ни с кем связи. Иначе не придумывал бы такой варварский способ решения своей природной проблемы.   
\- Я пришёл к такому же выводу, - соглашается Тимур, - он преподаёт в институте, отец у него известный адвокат. Так что, вряд ли нужда заставила.  
\- И ещё приступы… такого на пустом месте не случается.   
\- Ты можешь ему помочь?  
\- Могу. Но необходимо его согласие. 

Странно вот так лежать и слушать, как тебя обсуждают посторонние люди. Вот ведь, Тимур хочет мне помочь. Точнее не он, а его инстинктивная фиксация на свободной и, по каким-то параметрам, подходящей ему омеге. Меня он не знает. Как и я его. А секс, по-прежнему, не повод для знакомства. 

\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения, с чем могут быть связаны его проблемы? Надо же мне с чего-то начинать, - интонации специалиста обретают исследовательские нотки. 

Где-то тихонько открывается дверь, раздаются приглушённые ковром шаги.

\- Я приготовлю вам чай, молодые люди, - узнаю я голос тёти Люси, - а потом кое-что расскажу. Полагаю, тогда вы всё поймёте.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8.

Я целую минуту собираюсь встать, чтобы свернуть душевные посиделки в соседней комнате. Потом перевожу взгляд на Галю и передумываю. У неё даже во сне встревоженное лицо. 

Отправляясь к Тимуру, я не предупредил сестрёнку, что могу задержаться. А она ждала. Наверняка, даже спать не ложилась. Поэтому сейчас ей нужен отдых. Как и мне.

В конце концов, что бы тётя Люся ни рассказала, хуже уже не будет. Просто некуда. Зато, возможно, удовлетворив своё любопытство, Тимуров приятель не сочтёт нужным со мной возиться. Поймёт, что никакая помощь мне не требуется. 

Я передвигаюсь поближе. Галя, не просыпается, но обнимает меня одной рукой, уютно устраиваясь под боком. 

За приоткрытой дверью слышится тоненькое звяканье посуды и невнятный шорох. У тёти Люси традиция такая - все серьёзные вопросы за чашкой чая обсуждать. 

\- Если рассказывать, - тихо приступает она, - то с самого начала. Я ж с этой семьёй давно соседствую, так что, почитай, всё на моих глазах было. Кирочкина прабабушка Ефросинья Семёновна овдовела рано. Дочку Наденьку – подругу мою - поднимала одна, души в ней не чаяла. Потом пожаловал в наш город один столичный приезжий из командировочных, соблазнил наивную девочку, да и поминай, как звали. А я ведь предупреждала её, что добром дело не кончится, да в сердечных делах разве кто советы слушает? Позже выяснилось, что Наденька тяжёлая. В те годы с этим строго было, зазорно без мужа-то рожать. Но уж, куда деваться? Ефросинья так и рассудила – дочь вырастила и с внуком поможет. Вдвоём как-нибудь управятся. В положенный срок у Наденьки ребёночек родился. Да врачи то ли чего-то намудрили, то ли недосмотрели, а только померла она на третьи сутки. Ефросинья проводила свою девочку, как полагается, а мальчика, что после неё остался, Сенечкой назвала.

Верно, всё, что папе от матери осталось – могилка да старые чёрно-белые фотографии. И ещё клеймо незаконного. Баба Фрося у нас мудрой была, поэтому, когда папа подрос, всю правду ему рассказала. А чего скрывать? Не от неё, так от добрых людей всё равно бы обо всём узнал. 

\- Вот, значит, и зажили они вдвоём. К пяти годам про внука ясно стало, что омега. Ефросинья его сильно строжила, а всё равно не уберегла. С природой-то не поспоришь. Сенечка с Володей с первого класса за одной партой сидели, и друзья, не разлей вода, были. Ну, в первую же течку промеж ними всё и случилось. Тут, надо заметить, что родители Володины не из простых были, отец положение высокое занимал, мать - дочка какого-то важного чиновника. А тут сирота с сомнительным происхождением. Они, как узнали, сразу к Ефросинье на разговор пожаловали, мол, погодить надо, пусть ещё подумают, выучатся, на ноги встанут. Да куда там годить, если Сенечка уже меченный ходил и Кирочку ждал. 

Папа мне всегда говорил, что в отце альфу своего сразу почувствовал, и не сомневался, что однажды Вовка-морковка станет ему мужем. Не думаю, что папа когда-нибудь строил какие-то коварные планы соблазнения или что-то там планировал, не такой он был человек. У него при появлении отца глаза сияли, голос по-особенному теплел… такое не сыграешь. 

\- В итоге, поженились всё-таки, - продолжает тётя Люся, - скромно всё у них было. Пока молодые ходили расписываться, Ефросинья пирогов напекла, так втроём и праздновали. Володины-то родители не пришли. Видать, выбор сына не одобрили. 

Я бабушку с дедушкой со стороны отца никогда не видел. Жили мы с бабой Фросей, а они, кажется, посчитали, что раз сын надежд не оправдал, то и внимания больше не стоит, а, может, надеялись, что одумается и вернётся. Ведь перспективы-то какие были: обучение в престижном вузе, стажировка заграницей, невеста с солидными связями. Вместо этого отец выбрал здешний институт, моего папу и свободное плавание без влиятельных связей, поддержки и перспектив. Потом дедушке дали назначение в столицу, и они уехали. Правда, присылать поздравительные открытки на Новый год и его День рождения всё-таки не забывали. 

\- Тяжело им, конечно, пришлось. Учиться ж обоим надо, а дома ребёнок. Да ещё Кирочка часто болел. Хорошо Ефросинья помогала, хоть ей тогда уже под семьдесят было. И всё равно более счастливой семьи я не видела. Ведь сразу же было видно, что там любят друг друга. Это ведь главное. А особо сладкой жизнь в те годы никому не казалась. 

Да, времена тогда настали трудные. Не только для моих родителей, но и для всей страны. Всегда так, когда рушится что-то старое, и строится что-то новое. Я в ту пору ещё совсем маленьким был, поэтому помню не так много и обрывочно. Пустые прилавки, длинные очереди, которые нам с бабой Фросей приходилось выстаивать, чтобы купить молоко - пол-литровые пирамидки из плотного картона, не больше двух штук в одни руки, высокие серые металлические бидоны с развесной сметаной и, если повезёт, колбаса. Отец с папой – вчерашние школьники, юные родители, студенты с весьма скромной стипендией и вечными подработками. 

Баба Фрося когда-то работала поваром в заводской столовой и по старой дружбе умудрялась доставать талоны, которые в кулинариях втридорога обменивались на продукты. А ещё у неё была дача в пригороде с маленьким домиком, больше похожим на сарайку, без электричества. Пока были силы, она выращивала овощи. Нам их чуть ли не на целую зиму хватало. Я ездил помогать ей по субботам. 

Те субботы были особенными и запомнились мне томной летней жарой, серебром искрящейся реки и тишиной. Жизнь тогда казалась такой же бескрайней и солнечной, как голубое безмятежное небо. Родители всегда ждали нас дома с поздним обедом. А уже совсем-совсем вечером мы все вместе собирались за столом, пили чай и придумывали планы на воскресенье. Как бы папа с отцом не уставали, у них всегда находилось время для меня. 

Когда у папы бывали течки, мы с бабой Фросей отправлялись к её давней приятельнице, чтобы не мешать. Через месяц после одной из них выяснилось, что у меня скоро появится братик или сестричка. Папа тогда уже работал в местной газете редактором, отец - в суде, поэтому со втором малышом уже было бы полегче, но…

\- Ефросинья померла, а Сенечка от переживаний ребёночка скинул, - будто продолжение моих мыслей, звучит повествование нашей соседки, - Володя тогда сразу после похорон и мужа, и сына в санаторий увёз, так за них испугался. Потом, вроде, ничего, всё поуспокоилось, наладилось. Но вот Галинку никто не ждал.

Не то, чтобы не ждал, просто не ожидал. Папе тогда уже за тридцать было, в таком возрасте омегам рожать уже категорически не рекомендуется. Ещё прибавить к этому большой перерыв и предыдущую неудачную беременность. Только папа ни аргументов врачей, ни просьб отца - поберечься - слушать не стал. В результате появилась Галя, и мы все сразу полюбили её. Сестрёнка была нашим маленьким, улыбчивым, непоседливым солнышком. Меня стали гордо именовать первенцем, а её – поскрёбышем, как позднего, долгожданного ребёнка.

\- Все девочке обрадовались. И Кирочка к ней сразу привязался. Другой бы, на его месте, и взревновал, и поскандалил, а он лучше любой няньки за ней присматривал. Володя с друзьями открыл офис и занялся частной практикой. Опыт у него большой, так что дела быстро в гору пошли. И, казалось бы, жить дальше, да радоваться, но всё в один миг прахом пошло. Завёл Володя себе любовницу, а та взяла и к Сене пришла. О чём разговор был, наверно, и так догадаетесь. Я как раз в магазин утром шла, когда крик из их квартиры услышала. Давай стучать, дверь мне Кирочка открыл. Бледный весь, дрожит. Слёзы текут, а он будто и не понимает. Рядом Галя за его руку цепляется. Я спрашиваю, что случилось – молчат. Ну, решила сама поосмотреться. Оказалось, Сенечка ночью вены порезал.   
\- Он умер? – голос почему-то охрипший, не разобрать, кто и спрашивает.  
\- Умер. Я скорую вызвала и милицию. Мало ли, как у них там полагается. Киру с Галей в гостиную отослала. Потом уж и Володе позвонила. Он быстро пришёл, и эта красавица с ним… Володя же потом не раз ко мне наведывался. Каялся. Ведь и не нужна ему была никакая любовница – только для престижа завёл. Друзья ему всё твердили, что не солидно с одним омегой всю жизнь постель делить. А тут молодка упорно хвостом перед ним крутила. Он и предположить не мог, что она к Сенечке отношения выяснять отправится. 

Вот он, тот день, когда мой мир рухнул. Безвозвратно. Был дом, была семья и надёжная защита от всех жизненных невзгод, а потом меня будто раздели донага и за порог выставили. Единственным спасением оказалось то, что за этим порогом я оказался не один – рядом испуганная и растерянная стояла Галя. И ей было ещё хуже, чем мне.

\- Дома Володя не выдержал. Говорил, что вот зайдёт, и, кажется, здесь Сенечка, а на самом деле кричи - ни кричи, а туда уже никогда не докричишься. А ещё дети. Он как на Киру глянул, сразу понял – тот его никогда не простит. Один Володя тоже не смог, уехал жить к любовнице. Она к нему и с ласкою, и с руганью, а ему всё едино. Хотел одно время Галинку забрать, да быстро уяснил, что жена нынешняя чужого ребёнка не приголубит, да и разлучать её с братом нельзя. И так едва оправилась.  
\- Он что? Совсем их жизнью не интересуется? – это точно Тимур, и теперь я чувствую его злость.  
\- Почему это? Очень даже интересуется… и про Кирочкины командировки раз в три месяца догадывается. Только сделать ничего не может – какой он ему после всего приказчик да советчик?   
\- Да уж, и правда, никакой.  
\- Я вам это всё потому рассказала, чтобы вы мальчика больше не мучили. Там и без вас всё поломано основательно. Оставьте его в покое, отступитесь.  
\- И что дальше? К примеру, когда снова потечёт?  
\- Да он уж попритерпелся. После первого-то раза совсем потерянный был, глаза всё прятал. А сейчас уже поспокойнее.   
\- Видел я… как поспокойнее…  
\- Ладно, как хотите, а я их, как проснутся, с собой заберу. У Вас эта блажь пройдёт, а ему ещё сестру поднимать.

Судя по звуку, тётя Люся поднимается, собирает посуду, потом уходит, прикрывая дверь. Должно быть, на кухню. 

\- Может и права она, Тим? Фиксация, если подальше от него держаться, со временем исчезнет. Ведь он даже не связи, он смерти боится. 

Тимур молчит, а я хочу исчезнуть. Из этой квартиры, из этого города, вообще... Неважно куда. Но вместо этого только крепче прижимаю к себе сестру, напоминая самому себе, почему я всё ещё здесь.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9.

Галю всё ещё будить не хочется. И это единственная причина того, что я медлю с отъездом. Мне не надо ничего обдумывать или взвешивать – своё решение я уже принял. Давно. 

Только иногда мне становится страшно. Я знаю, что моя маленькая сестрёнка однажды вырастет, начнёт ходить на свидания и отдалится от меня. Потом выйдет замуж, у неё появятся новые заботы и почти не останется времени на старшего брата. Это естественно и неизбежно. И мне придётся это принять, так же, как я принял выбор своих родителей. Я очень надеюсь, что ей повезёт. Хотя бы ей – несчастных людей для одной семьи и так более чем достаточно. 

То, что я не могу простить отца, ещё не значит, что я не понимаю насколько ему плохо. Понимаю, но винить ему, кроме себя, некого. Папа так любил его, так полно и беззаветно ему принадлежал. Они были парой. Всегда. Во всём. Ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что им завидовали. Правильно говорят, что чужое счастье глаза колет. Вот и нашлись доброжелатели со своей самцовой философией. Подшучивали, намекали, возможно, даже стыдили. Зато теперь все друзья-коллеги-приятели в порядке, а у него вместо семьи чужая женщина. Чужая, потому что при всём желании никогда не сможет стать ему ни родной, ни любимой. После папы никто не сможет. Она, верно, уже догадывается, потому и беспокоится. Да и как тут быть спокойной, если собственному мужу абсолютно безразлична? Ему ведь всё равно - что она, что любая другая. С нами в родном доме оказалось невыносимо, одному невозможно, а искать кого-то не было ни желания, ни сил. Так что в том, что он остался с любовницей, нет ничего удивительного. Надо ведь было как-то выживать после разрыва связи. Интересно, а он сразу почувствовал, когда папа… когда папы не стало? Было ли ему больно? Каково это, вообще, ощущать связь? Истинную – ту самую, что даётся альфам и омегам только раз в жизни? 

Нет, об этом нельзя. Мне нельзя. Чем больше я буду об этом думать, тем труднее мне будет смириться с собственным одиночеством. Невесёлая перспектива. Зато безопасная. 

Я аккуратно отодвигаюсь от Гали и сажусь. Голова немного кружится. Ерунда. Справлюсь. Поднимаюсь и по стеночке плетусь в ванну. После контрастного душа становится чуть легче. На стиральной машине нахожу свои вещи. Одеваюсь. А когда возвращаюсь в комнату, сразу же натыкаюсь на тёмный взгляд Тимура. Он сидит в кресле. Неподвижно. Но я всей кожей ощущаю его напряжение. А он в свою очередь чувствует меня. Не могу сказать, как именно. Это фиксация. Последствие необдуманных инстинктивных действий… или что там её вызывает? Неважно.

\- Ты ведь собираешься уехать от меня? Так? – он невесело усмехается, заранее зная мой ответ.  
\- Да, конечно, - всё-таки озвучиваю я.  
\- Для тебя же это просто? Верно? Появиться, перевернуть всю жизнь вверх тормашками и исчезнуть. Ты всегда так делаешь.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
\- Всё ты прекрасно понимаешь. Я ведь ещё тогда, в гостинице, что-то почувствовал.   
\- Гормоны, естественная реакция на течную омегу. И только.  
\- Нет, не только. Теперь я точно знаю.   
\- Твои проблемы.  
\- Мои, - соглашается Тимур.

Он поднимается и идёт ко мне. У меня нет сейчас сил ему противостоять. И я стою, покорно опустив плечи. Чего-то жду. Тимур останавливается рядом, притягивает меня к себе, обнимает. Осторожно, не настаивая. У него тёплые руки и что-то горячее затаённое внутри. Я опускаю голову ему на плечо и закрываю глаза. 

\- Я не стану тебя удерживать, - в его словах безнадёжная горечь, - но тебе так больше нельзя.

Я молчу. Только чувствую, как в груди разливается уже знакомая тоска.

\- У меня есть друг. Он в этом разбирается. Хотя бы поговори с ним, пожалуйста. То, что ты делаешь… ты разрушаешь себя. 

Я киваю и отстраняюсь. Тимур не удерживает. Он тоже принял решение, которому твёрдо намерен следовать. И я благодарен ему. Очень. Поэтому приподнимаюсь на цыпочки и целую его. Я не умею по-настоящему, всё, что могу – лишь неловко коснуться чужих губ своими.

Это всё, что я хочу помнить. Потому что, это единственное, что я отдал ему добровольно. 

Почему-то смотреть, как он разворачивается и уходит, неожиданно больно. Наверно, из-за того, что раньше я всегда уходил сам и почти не знал тех, от кого уходил. 

Вскоре просыпается Галя, и тётя Люся спешит отправиться домой. Она хочет вызвать такси, но Виктор говорит, что у него своя машина и подбросить нас ему совсем не трудно. На прощание он протягивает мне свою визитку и велит звонить в любое время.

Дома Галя тащит меня на кухню и ставит чайник. Она не отходит от меня до тех пор, пока я не отправляю её спать. И потом, засыпая, долго не отпускает мою руку. Будто я могу взять и куда-то исчезнуть. Или, правда, могу? Нет, бред какой-то. Придёт же такое в голову. И всё же нельзя так с ней – уйти, не предупредив, что могу задержаться. Надо постараться подобного больше не допускать. 

Ночью мне не спится. Я забираюсь на подоконник, достаю сигарету. В комнате темно, а за окном серебрится снег в ярком электрическом фонарном свете. Через открытую форточку пробирается мороз. У меня быстро замерзают ноги. 

Какая нелепица. Всё, что происходило со мной в эти последние безумные дни – одна сплошная нелепица. Я болен. Не физически. Какая глупость. Разве такое бывает? Это ведь что-то из дамских романов. Подобным полагается страдать только нервным хрупким барышням, а не заурядным скучным омегам. 

Надо утром позвонить на работу и сказать, что меня не будет пару дней. И ещё позвонить Виктору. Я ведь обещал.

Я не знаю, почему плачу. Наверно, просто табачный дым.

Сейчас меня никто не видит, поэтому можно.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10.

На следующее утро я звоню на работу и Маргарите Степановне, чтобы сообщить, что ни меня, ни Галю в ближайшие три дня можно нигде не ждать. В институте принимают к сведению, классная руководительница сестры сухо предупреждает, что пропускать уроки под конец четверти нежелательно. Ерунда, какая всё это ерунда. Каждый день мы куда-то спешим, что-то делаем и не замечаем ускользающее время. Всё проходит. Рано или поздно всё заканчивается, и остаётся не так уж много - всего лишь несколько ярких пятен на фоне серой повседневности… 

Я почти не помню последние пять лет…

Можно бы было пробездельничать весь день, но скоро праздники, поэтому я принимаюсь за уборку. И откуда только столько мусора? Хотя у меня всегда так - в ящиках письменного стола: ручки, в которых, вероятно, ещё год назад закончилась паста, фантики, старые квитанции, выдранные блокнотные листочки с какими-то записями; в шкафу с одеждой художественный беспорядок. Мистика. Как ни стараюсь быть аккуратнее, ничего не выходит. 

И только в папиной тумбочке всегда идеальный порядок. 

Раньше мы с Галей жили в одной комнате, но после папиной смерти, я перебрался в родительскую спальню. Отцовского здесь ничего не осталось, но папины вещи я сохранил. Всё, кроме одежды и обуви, которые куда-то отвезла тётя Люся. Но и без этого мне досталось немало сокровищ: старые ежедневники, наручные часы с кожаным браслетом, смешной брелок с лягушонком, старый гребень бабы Фроси и её поваренная книга… там много вещей. Я не могу с ними расстаться, ведь они подтверждают, что папа был. И будет, пока я о нём помню. 

Например, помню, как мы с ним вечерами гуляли. Иногда отец задерживался допоздна, тогда папа дожидался, когда я закончу с уроками, и мы отправлялись путешествовать по городу. У нас был пёс Барон добрейшей души, но грозной наружности, с таким и в поздний час не страшно. Мы бродили по узеньким улочкам, и папа всегда рассказывал, что-нибудь интересное. Например, откуда у нас столько маленьких заброшенных церквушек. В центре-то, понятное дело, их давно снесли, но чуть подальше, где много деревянных домов, ещё остались. Оказывается, когда-то наша река была широкой и судоходной. Сейчас в это трудно поверить – она обмелела, и местами затянулась ряской. Однако, в те далёкие времена, река чуть ли не каждую весну выходила из берегов, по ней плавали торговые корабли и купеческое дело процветало. А товар-то где-то хранить надо, да так, чтобы не украли. Вот кто-то и придумал в церквушках склады держать – народ был суеверный и святое место грабить не решался. 

Папа много знал. Благодаря ему я понял, что живу не просто в городе, но в городе с историей. В городе, где прошлое и настоящее перекликаются до сих пор, где рядом с типовой пятиэтажкой можно увидеть и полуразвалившуюся деревяшку, и только что отстроенный коттедж. Именно таким я этот город когда-то полюбил, и таким люблю до сих пор. 

Я почти заканчиваю в своей комнате, когда просыпается Галя. Мы завтракаем и продолжаем уборку уже вместе. Она берёт на себя кухню, ванну и прихожую, мне достаётся зал. Торопиться нам некуда и незачем, поэтому возимся до вечера, после чего я отправляюсь искать на антресолях искусственную ёлку и ёлочные игрушки. Надо будет раздобыть сосновых веточек, чтобы хоть немного пахло настоящей хвоей. Хвоей и мандаринами, а иначе, какой Новый год?

Вечером Галя уговаривает меня на какую-то комедию. И мы, в очередной раз, уютно устроившись на диване перед телевизором, больше болтаем, чем действительно смотрим. 

Следующий день тоже проходит спокойно, до тех пор, пока под вечер вдруг не раздаётся звонок в дверь. Я иду открывать, а потом несколько секунд удивлённо разглядываю маленькую гостью. 

\- Здравствуйте. Я принесла Гале домашнее задание, - отводя глаза, неуверенно объясняет своё появление Лика.  
\- Здравствуй, тебя прислал отец? - пропуская её в прихожую, спрашиваю я.  
\- Нет, к нам вчера дядя Витя приходил. Он сказал… Я хотела извиниться… я не знала, что у вас папа умер… А Галя сегодня опять в школу не пришла… 

Я оборачиваюсь, чтобы позвать сестру, как вдруг замечаю её рядом. Она молчит и взгляд у неё слишком серьёзный для ребёнка. У детей не должно быть таких глаз. Это несправедливо, неправильно. И я оставляю право на решение за ней. 

\- Давай сначала чаю попьём, а потом ты мне всё покажешь, - наконец, улыбается Галя.

И Лика улыбается тоже. 

Потом мы пьём чай и разговариваем. Первоначальное напряжение постепенно проходит, и в Галину комнату девочки отправляются уже вполне довольные друг другом. 

Не много же им потребовалось, чтобы подружиться. Неудивительно. Обе ведь уже успели потерять. Отец Лики, конечно, жив, здоров, но всё равно не с ней. Проводить вместе время от времени выходные – это совсем не то же самое, что жить одной дружной семьёй. Как тут не обидеться на весь мир? И всё же она пришла к нам, чтобы искренне попросить прощения. Уверен, никто её не заставлял. Не думаю, что родители вообще в курсе, где она сейчас находится. 

Зимой темнеет быстро, поэтому в восемь часов, мы с Галей провожаем Лику домой. 

На улице сыро и ветрено. Оттепель. Зато из снега хорошо лепить снежки. Чем обе мои спутницы активно и занимаются. Мне, само собой, от них достаётся, но я смотрю на смеющуюся сестру и радуюсь, что она всё ещё способна так смеяться. 

Ночью звоню отцу. 

\- Кирилл? – сразу же отвечает он.  
\- Привет, - просто говорю я.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет. Просто… своди Галю куда-нибудь. В кино, в кафе, куда хочешь… и подарок вручи сам. Я найду, что положить для неё под ёлку… она скучает по тебе…   
\- Ты никогда мне не звонил, - после короткой паузы, произносит он, - ты в порядке?  
\- Да, в полном.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо… тогда в субботу я заберу Галю из школы.  
\- Спасибо.

Я отключаюсь с твёрдой уверенностью, что всё сделал правильно. В конце концов, у Гали тоже есть отец. Его она не потеряла. И не должна потерять.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

Когда непродолжительный отпуск заканчивается, нам с Галей вновь приходится возвращаться из уютного домашнего кокона в не слишком уютный внешний мир. Сестре в школу, мне на работу. 

В институте на меня мигом налетает стая нерадивых студентов, вдруг вспомнивших под самый конец семестра о том, что баллов для допуска к зачёту им катастрофически не хватает. Мне пачками приносят контрольные, крайний срок сдачи которых вышел ещё полтора месяца назад, всевозможные рефераты и благополучно перекатанные у более обязательных однокурсников конспекты лекций. Возиться со всем этим добром откровенно не хочется, но портить кому-то жизнь перед экзаменами хочется ещё меньше, поэтому добросовестно проверяю и оцениваю. 

В четверг вечером, написав некому Антону Смирникову вместо баллов ссылку на сайт, с которого была бессовестно сдёрнута его работа, решаюсь позвонить Виктору. Он отвечает сразу же и предлагает приехать к нему на приём уже в пятницу. Я соглашаюсь, а потом ещё долго пытаюсь убедить себя в правильности этого решения. 

Последний рабочий день пролетает быстро. Когда я выхожу из института, уже темнеет. Воздух влажный и тяжёлый. Под пальто пробирается промозглая сырость. Уж лучше бы подморозило, что ли. 

На приём я прихожу на полчаса раньше назначенного времени. В просторной приёмной меня встречает вежливая секретарша. У неё милая улыбка и задорные рыжие кудряшки, странно контрастирующие с общей строгостью офисной одежды. Меня угощают кофе, а потом провожают в кабинет. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Виктор не пытается сразу завести разговор о моих проблемах. Первое, о чём он меня просит – рассказать о детстве. Это хорошие воспоминания, ими легко делиться. Я чуть расслабляюсь и начинаю вспоминать. Возвращаюсь в то время, когда мы с родителями по выходным ходили в старый, заросший парк… потрескавшийся асфальт, обшарпанные статуи античной девушки с кувшином и, как дань недавнему прошлому, девочки с веслом, давно неработающий фонтан, скамейки с облупившейся краской. А ещё там был маленький песчаный пляж, который в отличие от самого парка пустовал редко. Потом вспоминаю, как мы однажды обновляли резиновую лодку, мы едва успели добраться до берега, когда на город обрушилась гроза. Домой вернулись мокрые насквозь, и баба Фрося отпаивала нас крепким горячим чаем с мёдом и малиновым вареньем.

Я так увлекаюсь, что даже не замечаю, как проходит час. Виктор предлагает в следующий раз встретиться во вторник, и я соглашаюсь.

В субботу вечером звонят в дверь. Я иду открывать и обнаруживаю на пороге отца. 

\- Нам надо серьёзно поговорить, Кирилл, - он хмурится и напряжённо рассматривает меня, будто пытается найти какие-то изменения.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашаюсь я.

Он проходит, разувается и сразу же отправляется на кухню. Я следую за ним, сажусь напротив. Годы не пощадили его: почти вся голова седая и глубокие морщины вокруг глаз. 

\- Людмила Георгиевна мне рассказала о том, что произошло, - приступает отец, - не хочешь мне ничего объяснить?  
\- Нет, - у меня нет желания это обсуждать… только не с ним.  
\- Кира, я на многое закрывал глаза…  
\- На что, например?  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты творишь? Поверь, знаю, но пока твои похождения остаются тайными, прощаю.  
\- Прощаешь? Ты? Меня?  
\- Хватит! – не выдержав, рявкает он. – Ты думаешь, Арсению бы понравилось то, во что превратился его сын!   
\- Не говори о нём.  
\- Он был, прежде всего, моим мужем и моей парой.  
\- Теперь он ни то, ни другое, потому что его больше нет.  
\- И не я один виноват в этом! Он ведь мог меня дождаться и всё обсудить, как это делают нормальные цивилизованные люди. У него не было права решать за нас обоих.  
\- Это не он завёл любовницу.  
\- Ты мстишь мне, да? Знаешь ведь, как твои выходки могут отразиться на моей репутации.  
\- Меньше всего меня заботит твоя репутация.  
\- Тебя, похожее, вообще ничего не заботит! Как ты мог допустить, чтобы тебя вытаскивали из постели какого-то самца!   
\- Собираешься переживать за мою поруганную честь? Так, смею заверить, с этим ты сильно опоздал.

Я изо всех сил стараюсь говорить спокойно, но чувствую, как начинают подрагивать руки и ускоряться пульс. Нет, только не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

\- А Галя? Ты о сестре подумал? Как твоё поведение может отразиться на ней?   
\- Никак на ней это не отразится.  
\- Ну да? А что будет, когда она узнает, что её брат, вместо того, чтобы создать нормальную семью, предпочёл стать обыкновенной шлюхой? Я уже начинаю жалеть, что доверил тебе её воспитание. Наверно, пришло время пересмотреть решение об опеке.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Гале нужны нормальные условия, и мы с Любой вполне способны дать ей всё необходимое.   
\- Она не щенок, отец. Её нельзя просто отдать или забрать.   
\- Она привыкнет.  
\- Как привыкла жить… без папы? - в горле разбухает ком, мешая говорить.  
\- Смерть Арсения тебя нисколько не оправдывает! Хватит уже этим прикрываться! 

У меня почему-то немеют ноги, и леденеет всё где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Я вижу, как папу выносят из ванны на носилках, потом отца с любовницей у дивана в гостиной. Она недовольно дёргает его за рукав и неприязненно кривится, глядя на нас с сестрой. 

\- Уходи сейчас же, - вдруг прорывается в воспоминания Галин голос. 

Она решительно проходит на кухню и встаёт рядом со мной. 

\- Солнышко, я же просил тебя побыть с Людмилой Георгиевной, - сменив тон, ласково укоряет её отец.  
\- Уходи. Ты обижаешь Киру.  
\- Хорошие девочки не вмешиваются в разговоры взрослых.  
\- Значит, я не очень хорошая девочка. С твоей Любой я жить не буду. И подарок мне твой не нужен. Я останусь с Кирой. Уходи!   
\- Галинка, как ты разговариваешь с отцом, - ужасается прибежавшая за сестрой тётя Люся.

Галя находит и крепко сжимает мою руку.

\- Вот плоды твоего воспитания, Кирилл, - разочарованно констатирует отец, - ладно, поговорим в следующий раз.

Оглушительно хлопает дверь, Галя оседает на пол. Я вижу, как вздрагивают её худенькие плечи, хочу помочь ей, но не могу сдвинуться с места, ощущая, как наползает и затягивает в себя оглушающая темнота.

Прихожу в себя уже на кровати. Рядом поверх одеяла лежит Тимур. На нём джинсы, футболка и очки в тонкой металлической оправе. 

\- Я пообещал Гале присмотреть за тобой. Иначе она отказывалась идти спать, а час уже поздний, - отвлекаясь от книги, говорит он. - Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть.

Я только подбираюсь чуть ближе, чтобы почувствовать его тепло и закрываю глаза, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и шелесту страниц.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12.

Я просыпаюсь первым. За окном светло, сквозь привычную небесную серость робко и неуверенно проскальзывают редкие солнечные лучи. Тимур спит рядом, и я какое-то время просто рассматриваю его лицо. У него маленькая родинка под правым глазом, едва наметившиеся морщинки на лбу и ямочка на подбородке. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Наверно, немного за тридцать, если учесть, что его дочь одноклассница моей Гали. Впрочем, какая разница. Важнее выяснить, как он здесь оказался. Нет, у меня не возникло желания устроить истерику или немедленно растолкать и выставить незваного гостя за дверь. Мне просто необходимо восстановить вчерашние события после того, как я опять сорвался.

Это странное и не сказать, чтобы приятное, ощущение… неисправности. Я чувствую себя сломанным, будто какой-нибудь заедающий механизм. Вот ходишь, дышишь, что-то делаешь, а потом вдруг раз и всё пропадает, смазывается, стирается под напором неконтролируемого страха. Самое противное, что, очевидно, эту поломку так просто не починить. У меня не получается ни предсказать, ни предотвратить очередной выверт собственного сознания. Не представляю даже, как это вылечить. И как жить, если вылечить всё-таки нельзя. 

Будильник на прикроватной тумбочке показывает половину десятого. Я тихонько выбираюсь из кровати и отправляюсь в ванну, зябко кутаясь в вылинявший после многочисленных стирок безразмерный махровый халат. По пути заглядываю к сестре, чтобы убедиться, что с моей маленькой отважной защитницей всё в порядке. Она спит, а подарок отца так и лежит неразвёрнутый на полу у двери. 

Обычные повседневные занятия успокаивают. Чуть слышно бормочет радио на подоконнике, закипает чайник на плите. Я уже достаю заварку, когда начинает выводить незамысловатую мелодию мой телефон. Номер мне незнаком. Я всерьёз раздумываю над тем, чтобы не отвечать, но после седьмого звонка всё-таки сдаюсь и принимаю вызов. 

\- Кирилл, я полагаю? – деловито уточняют на том конце.  
\- Полагаю, да, если учесть, что Вы звоните на мой номер, - выходит не слишком любезно, но и желания вести светские беседы у меня сейчас нет совершенно.  
\- Это Любовь Алексеевна, жена Вашего отца. Он не у вас?

Хочется немедленно бросить трубку. Прямо об стену, чтобы вдребезги. Однако я вспоминаю вчерашний разговор с отцом и выдаю короткое:

\- Нет.  
\- Мы сильно поссорились вечером, и он куда-то ушёл. Вы не знаете куда?  
\- Нет.  
\- Послушайте, мы рассмотрели проблему с Вашей сестрой.  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Именно. Так вот, никто, разумеется, не сомневается, что Галя замечательная девочка, но я хочу воспитывать своих детей, а не чужих.  
\- У Вас есть дети? – мне почему-то такая возможность никогда не приходила в голову.  
\- Нет, Володенька против. Уже устала его уговаривать. А ведь я, между прочим, не молодею.   
\- Вы уверены, что я именно тот человек, с которым Вам следует это обсуждать?  
\- Конечно. Это ведь из-за Вас мне собираются повесить на шею такую обузу.  
\- Чего конкретно Вы от меня хотите?  
\- Поговорите с ним и убедите передумать. Я люблю его, но не уверена, что настолько.   
\- А насколько? - должен же я знать, на кого променяли папу.  
\- Ну, когда я выходила за него замуж, думала, что всё будет по-другому. Мечтала, что заведём детей, купим квартиру побольше и будем проводить каждый отпуск вместе. А что в итоге? Он только и знает, что пропадать на своей проклятой работе. Можно подумать, что карьера для него важнее, чем я!

Судя по всхлипам в трубку, для неё это больная тема. Неужели всерьёз рассчитывает на моё сочувствие? Она мечтала… подумать только…

\- Скажите, а когда Вы пришли к омеге , чтобы попросить отдать мужа, Вы с ним тоже своими мечтами делились?  
\- Это не имеет к Вам никакого отношения. Это касается только Вашего папы и меня.  
\- Правда? И Вы не знали, к чему это может привести? Не знали, что для омеги разорвать связь с альфой невозможно? В самом деле? Всем об этом известно, и только Вы не имели ни малейшего представления.  
\- Это всё байки и омежьи уловки,- уверенно отмахивается она.

Меня буквально раздирает от ненависти. Никогда не думал, что способен так люто ненавидеть.

Ведь так оно и было. Она пришла к нам домой, папа пригласил её на кухню, предложил чай. Он ведь всегда был таким вежливым и добрым, привык видеть в людях только хорошее. Он не знал ещё, зачем пожаловала к нему эта женщина. А потом она вот таким же жалостливым тоном попросила его о невозможном. Для него невозможном. И ушла эта Любовь Алексеевна очень довольная собой. Она ведь такая молодец – всё сделала правильно, как полагается цивилизованным людям. А папа остался. Остался на этой самой кухне с осознанием того, что его предал самый близкий человек, отпустить которого он может одним единственным способом. 

\- Дыши, - тихо велит мне Тимур, сплетая пальцы в замок на моём животе, - давай, вдохни поглубже, только медленно.

Я, не задумываясь, подчиняюсь, немного расслабляюсь в кольце его рук, и сосредотачиваюсь взглядом на покачивающейся голой чёрной ветке с одинокой вороной.

\- Вы толкнули человека на самоубийство и теперь жалуетесь его сыну на свою судьбу, - ровно произношу я, сжимая до побелевших костяшек телефон. – Не переживайте, Галю Вам на шею никто не повесит. Отец и сам поймёт всю утопичность своего порыва, когда остынет. Ему некогда заниматься ребёнком, а Вы явно не готовы подставить ему любящее, верное плечо.  
\- Вы всё неправильно поняли, я никогда не желала зла ни Вам с Галей, ни Вашему папе. Я просто хотела обычного женского счастья с любимым мужчиной, - снова всхлипывает она.   
\- Всё я понял правильно. Прощайте. И никогда не звоните мне больше.

Я нажимаю на сброс, и Тимур забирает у меня трубку. Мне больно, так больно, что, кажется, ещё немного и позорно разревусь или разнесу здесь всё к чёрту. Вместо этого я разворачиваюсь и обнимаю почти случайного оказавшегося здесь со мной человека. Я ведь нужен ему, правда? Нужен, даже такой неправильный, сломанный, с густой смолой вместо крови? Сейчас мне нестерпимо хочется в это поверить. Пусть совсем скоро я буду презирать себя за глупость и малодушие.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – опустив голову ему на плечо, глухо спрашиваю я.  
\- Пытаюсь тебя успокоить, - сообщает он так, будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся.   
\- Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Галя вчера позвонила.  
\- Ты дал ей свой номер? Зачем?  
\- На всякий случай. Как видишь, пригодилось.  
\- И всё-таки… почему ты здесь?  
\- Потому что тебе плохо. А если тебе плохо, где ещё я могу быть, как не рядом с тобой?  
\- Это фиксация, - напоминаю, на всякий случай, вдруг он забыл.  
\- Уже без разницы. 

Надо взять себя в руки и отправить его домой, чтобы мы оба потом не пожалели. Это необходимо, значит, так и будет … только чуть позже… 

Прямо сейчас я этого сделать просто не могу.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13.

\- Вы заметили, что почти не говорите о себе? – чиркнув что-то у себя в рабочем блокноте, спрашивает Виктор.

На столе белая чашка с недопитым кофе, белое блюдце на белой салфетке. Не люблю белый цвет – он почему-то напоминает мне о болезни. 

Это уже третий визит к психологу. Первые два дались мне гораздо легче, чем сегодняшний, хотя ничего сложного в самой теме обсуждения нет. Моя учёба, моя работа, мои друзья – просто моя жизнь в последние годы.

\- Я рассказал всё, что помню, - пояснение звучит, как попытка оправдаться за то, что эта самая жизнь не так уж и интересна.  
\- Да, только теперь я больше знаю о Вашей сестре, чем о Вас.

Мысленно прокручиваю назад последние сорок минут и понимаю, что доктор прав – так или иначе, но я постоянно переключался на Галю. Трудности в садике, в который она смогла вернуться только через полгода после папиной смерти. Её первый класс: два больших белых банта, букет малиновых астр, торжественная линейка и праздничное волнение. Осложнение после гриппа во втором классе и две недели в больнице.

Я не мог, не хотел брать деньги у отца помимо Галиных алиментов. Возможно, и от них отказался бы, тогда я мог совершить подобную глупость, но правда в том, что без отцовской помощи мы бы не справились. Я был студентом и всё, на что меня хватало – это подработки. Можно было, конечно, бросить институт, однако, пусть и не очень полезное высшее образование, в любом случае лучше, чем вообще никакого. В результате, в то время, как мои однокурсники в большинстве своём вели активную студенческую жизнь с вечеринками, свиданиями и попойками, моя жизнь целиком и полностью была поглощена учёбой, работой и сестрой. Ничего удивительного, что поведать о себе мне в итоге оказалось нечего.

Идеальная трёхлапая собачка. 

\- Расскажите о Ваших друзьях, - просит Виктор.

В его взгляде спокойное отстранённое участие. Профессионального в нём больше, чем чисто человеческого. Наверно, он знает, что так мне комфортнее. Конечно, знает – он же прекрасный специалист. Однако данное обстоятельство не отменяет того факта, что Виктор ещё и друг Тимура.

Нет, о Тимуре сейчас лучше не вспоминать – слишком зыбкая почва. Я всё время пытаюсь его оттолкнуть. Этот человек вносит хаос и тревогу в моё худо-бедно налаженное существование. Ему всё это тоже не нужно. Сам так сказал ещё в тот день в «Бригантине», когда предложил сделку. Только, что бы я ни делал, он всё равно почему-то не уходит, а если и уходит, неизменно возвращается, будто вокруг меня какое-то аномальное магнитное поле.

\- В институте я был не особо общительным, - говорю я, принимаясь вертеть в руках шариковую ручку. Дурацкая привычка, никак не могу от неё избавиться.  
\- А в школе? – интересуется доктор.  
\- В школе у меня был друг, только он уехал после окончания учёбы. Решил поступать в институт в другом городе.   
\- Разве он не приезжал домой на каникулы?  
\- Приезжал.  
\- Но Вы с ним не общались.  
\- Только первый год.  
\- Почему?  
\- В смысле?   
\- Почему Вы перестали с ним общаться потом?  
\- Я… я не знаю…

Я, правда, не знаю, как так получилось. Женя всегда звонил мне, когда приезжал, а иногда мог и вовсе, не утруждая себя подобной ерундой, заявиться в гости без предупреждения. 

\- Он альфа?  
\- Нет, бета…

Последний раз Женя звонил мне той весной. Я не ответил ему. И не открыл дверь, когда он, наконец, устав мучить телефон, пришёл. Потому что… потому что… 

\- Он бета, - сдавленно повторяю я, - но это не имеет значения. Он бы всё равно понял.  
\- Что понял?  
\- Он бы догадался про контракт. Я не мог…

Что-то вдруг щёлкает и руку обжигает болью. Я опускаю глаза, но всё равно не могу до конца понять, что произошло, только оцепенело рассматриваю стекающую с пальцев кровь.

\- Зинаида, принеси, пожалуйста аптечку, - где-то на другом конце вселенной приказывает Виктор, потом оказывается рядом и едва касается моего плеча. 

\- Кирилл, вы меня слышите?  
\- Да, - кровь всё так же собирается в ручейки, набухая каплями, падает на ковёр и обломки ручки. От этого нельзя умереть, но, если продольно поглубже резануть по венам, можно – тогда крови будет намного больше. Я знаю.  
\- Нам надо промыть Вашу рану.

Доктор осторожно тянет меня за руку. Я вздрагиваю, поспешно отодвигаюсь, но следую за ним в туалет. Вода смывает кровь, обнажая неровные края пореза на пальце. Оцепенение немного проходит и разрозненные куски реальности складываются в простую картину. Я сломал ручку и порезался. Только и всего. Почему-то это кажется ужасно смешным. Нет, ну какая же ерунда – всего лишь дешёвая сломанная ручка.

Виктору мой смех не нравится. Он, хмурясь, быстро обрабатывает и забинтовывает пострадавший палец, а после возвращения в кабинет заставляет меня что-то выпить. У этого чего-то острый неприятный запах и горький вкус.

Реальность мутнеет, подёргиваясь лёгкой дымкой. Меня это должно беспокоить, но обеспокоиться не получается. 

Вскоре откуда-то появляется Тимур. Его не должно здесь быть, он ведь сегодня после ночного дежурства. Да, я уже знаю его расписание, он в последнее время часто к нам приходит. Я пускаю. Всегда пускаю. 

Он без шапки, без шарфа, взъерошенный и в распахнутом пальто. Сразу же находит меня взглядом и подходит раньше, чем я успеваю поздороваться. 

Я сонно моргаю и машинально тянусь к нему. Не могу этому сопротивляться. Он же здесь, всё бросил и приехал за мной. Тихо всхлипываю и обнимаю его. Там под холодной тканью пальто он тёплый. Пахнет вернувшимся морозом и собой. 

Тимур перебирается на диван, чтобы мне было удобнее. Мне действительно так удобнее, можно прижаться ещё теснее и спрятать от всего мира лицо у него на груди. 

Не хочу ничего говорить, не хочу, чтобы меня кто-нибудь видел.

\- Ты в порядке? – он ждёт ответа, но, не дождавшись, обращается к Виктору, - что с ним?  
\- Нервный срыв. Я дал ему успокоительное, - сообщает доктор.  
\- Поэтому он так странно себя ведёт?  
\- Почему же странно? Он ведёт себя, как омега. Сейчас у него максимально снижены самоконтроль и уровень тревожности. Так что это инстинктивная реакция в чистом виде. Ты на нём зафиксирован, он тебя чувствует и, очевидно, подсознательно принимает. Поэтому, ищет у тебя защиты.  
\- От чего?  
\- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не должен ничего тебе говорить. Могу потерять лицензию за нарушение врачебной этики.   
\- Чёрт, - выдыхает Тимур, - я просто… Галя говорила, что раньше ничего подобного с ним никогда не случалось. Получается, это я во всём виноват, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю. И, разумеется, без тебя здесь не обошлось, - подтверждает Виктор, - ладно… в конце концов, Тим, тебя это в первую очередь теперь касается. Не вдаваясь в подробности, у Кирилла явные проблемы с доверием и психологическая травма, которая повлекла за собой ещё одну не менее серьёзную. Ему удавалось как-то поддерживать внутренне равновесие. Придуманные им правила: в том числе и в интимной сфере; сестра, ставшая для него своего рода «якорем»; замкнутость, кстати, ему изначально несвойственная – всё это помогло создать некую зону комфорта, из которой ты своими действиями его вытолкнул, что и повлекло за собой цепную реакцию. Грубо говоря, ты с медвежьей тактичностью разворошил осиное гнездо.  
\- Ну, он пережил смерть родителя-омеги, это не могло не сказаться.  
\- В том-то и дело, что он её не пережил. Да, для обоих детей произошедшее стало серьёзным потрясением, но Галя была маленькой и с ней в своё время работали специалисты, поэтому потерю она перенесла легче. Детская психика вообще более гибкая и устойчивая. А вот рана Кирилла ушла глубоко под кожу, но так и не зажила. Не удивительно, если учесть, как близки они были с Арсением. Теперь же получается так, что он хорошо помнит события «до», но почти ничего о событиях «после», по крайней мере, связанных непосредственно с ним. Другими словами, сейчас он больше живёт прошлым, чем настоящим. 

Настоящее… что мне в этом настоящем? Зачем оно мне, если у меня есть воспоминания? Воспоминания и Галя – мой «якорь», мой единственный стимул жить дальше. Не будь её, я бы просто рассыпался… или отправился за папой… если бы хватило сил и смелости… 

\- Я… что я могу сделать? – Неужели Тимура ещё недостаточно напугал мой диагноз? Видимо, нет, раз проявляет такую настойчивость. – Я ведь должен что-то сделать, Вить.  
\- Пожалуй, только у тебя и может что-то получиться, Тим. Но, сам понимаешь, такое без последствий не остаётся, и аукаться может ещё долго – любая ассоциация с теми событиями может закончиться либо панической атакой, либо, как сегодня, нервным срывом. Поэтому, как врач я могу только порадоваться за своего пациента, что он оказался в надёжных руках, но, как твой друг, настоятельно советую тебе ещё раз хорошенько подумать, настолько ли сильно он тебе нужен. 

Тимур на мгновение замирает, а потом обнимает так, будто кто-то пытается меня у него отнять. Глупо. Ну, кому я сдался, кроме такого упёртого идиота?

\- Значит, всё-таки настолько, - невесело хмыкает Виктор. – Даже не знаю, поздравить тебя или посочувствовать. 

Я бы на его месте посочувствовал. Только странно, что он говорит о нашей связи с Тимуром, как о свершившемся факте. И ещё, кажется, они оба забыли, что я тоже здесь. Да и пусть, меня это сейчас крайне мало волнует. Мне очень спокойно и хочется спать. 

\- Ты говорил, что было что-то ещё, - вспоминает Тимур, - что-то после смерти его папы.   
\- Для тебя этот факт не новость. Речь идёт о контрактах, в том числе и с тобой. Даже представлять не хочу, чего ему стоило это решение. У Кирилла была хорошая семья, счастливое детство и определённая идеальная модель взаимоотношений альфы и омеги, к которой он стремился. Его отец взял на себя обязательства перед омегой, когда поставил ему метку, потом эти обязательства нарушил, в результате чего омега погиб. Понимаешь, нет?   
\- Ты говорил, что он боится смерти, то есть, ты имел в виду…  
\- Всё верно. Теперь для него связь с альфой прочно ассоциируется со смертью. Контрактами он пытался обезопасить себя. Однако, судя по всему, испытывал при этом стыд и острое чувство вины.   
\- Как Арсений мог так с ним поступить? Он ведь должен был понимать, что будет. Разрыв с альфой ещё не конец света. Он должен был подумать о детях.  
\- Ты типичный альфа, Тим, поэтому и не понимаешь. Омеги устроены иначе. Альфа, фиксируясь, предлагает связь, за омегой остаётся право принять её или нет, но, если он её примет, то уже никогда не сможет ничего переиграть – альфа станет центром его существования. Поэтому, у нас нет права на ошибку. А у тебя, если у вас до метки дело дойдёт, этого права не будет даже теоретически.   
\- Я тебя понял, Витя. Спасибо.

Тимур поднимает меня на ноги, помогает одеться и, придерживая, ведёт к выходу. Ноги заплетаются, тело слушается плохо. Что за дрянью меня напоили? На улице холодно, небо ясное, тёмное-тёмное, и усыпано звёздами. Красиво.

\- Удачи, Тим, - желает на прощание Виктор. 

Я даже не заметил, что он шёл следом.

Тимур коротко кивает, сажает меня в машину и сразу же устраивается на водительском месте. Я знаю, что сейчас мы поедем к нему, и ещё знаю, что он опять будет разбираться с моими проблемами. И самое страшное, что я ему всё это позволю. Опять.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14.

Я с некоторым удивлением рассматриваю столбики дат на маленьком календарике в своём блокноте и решительно не понимаю, как могло так быстро пролететь время. Оказывается уже завтра Новый год, а через две недели… Да, у меня на всё про всё осталось всего две недели. Считай, ничего. Выпить нужное количество противозачаточных я, положим, ещё успею, но вот как быть со всем остальным?

Осознание обрушивается внезапно, обескураживая – у меня же теперь есть пара, так что вопрос с этим самым остальным, похоже, решён раз и навсегда. Уверен, Тимур больше никого, никогда в период течки ко мне не подпустит. Хочу я или нет, но моя омежья сущность его приняла, и он это чувствует. Значит, больше не будет постоянных поисков, захолустных городов, дешёвых гостиниц с серым от многочисленных стирок бельём, скрипучими кроватями и вытертыми коврами. И альф чужих, незнакомых, безликих не будет тоже. Признаться честно, сам пока не понимаю, что меня пугает больше – очередной незнакомец или вынужденное партнёрство.

Я всегда боялся этого. Боялся, что однажды тени из моего прошлого, от которых оставались только имена да подписи на спрятанных под замок бумагах, обретут лицо. А ведь это в любой момент может случиться – Тимур же был у меня не первым… а, возможно, даже и не десятым. Не помню и проверять не хочу. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал, если бы в один чудесный день объявился другой альфа близко знакомый с его омегой? Вряд ли спокойно – все альфы собственники, по крайней мере, когда дело касается их пары. С другой стороны, я ведь никогда его не обманывал, самые страшные скелеты в моём шкафу ему прекрасно известны.

Ну, так или иначе, а решать наметившуюся проблему как-то надо. Если вопрос выбора больше не стоит, то остаются всего два варианта: либо подавители, либо просто ждать. Хотя, какие к чёрту подавители, они и раньше-то мне несильно помогали. Следовательно, буду ждать. Благо в течку всегда всё происходит легче… наверно… сравнивать-то мне не с чем, так что… 

И тут приходит ещё одно озарение – я больше так не могу. Не хочу ложиться с кем-то в постель только под гнётом необходимости. Это больше похоже на изощрённую пытку, чем на акт любви или хотя бы проявление подлинного желания. Раз судьбе, пусть и в насмешку, было угодно связать меня с кем-то, так тому и быть. Пусть всё будет правильно настолько, насколько, конечно, это возможно в моём случае.

Весь день я провожу, притворяясь улиткой спрятавшейся в свою безопасную раковину, то есть сижу дома и читаю книгу. Всё равно к празднику уже всё давно готово: ёлка наряжена, квартира прибрана, продукты и подарок для сестры куплены. Мы с Галей привыкли всё отмечать вдвоём, легко обходясь традиционным салатом и пирогами, так что праздничный стол вполне можно оставить на завтра. А сегодня не преступление немного полениться.

Сестра моего настроения не разделяет - носится по квартире, загадочно шуршит в своей комнате обёрточной бумагой и болтает без умолку, кажется, даже не особо рассчитывая на какую-то реакцию с моей стороны. Давно её такой не видел. Вечером она отпрашивается немного погулять, и я ей разрешаю. Иначе, чувствую, этот сгусток энергии сегодня не заснёт. 

Примерно через полчаса приходит отец. Он стоит на пороге, не решаясь войти до тех пор, пока я не разворачиваюсь в сторону кухни. Ему последние дни дались явно нелегко, судя по осунувшемуся лицу и мешкам под глазами. 

Отец раздевается и идёт за мной, лишь на минуту задерживаясь у дверей в зал. Я знаю, на что он смотрит, и не тороплю. Странно, но злости нет. Выгорело. Наверно, всё к лучшему… нам с ним нечего делить.

\- Где Галинка? – у него какой-то надтреснутый голос и странная потерянность во взгляде.  
\- Гуляет, - отвечаю я и ставлю перед ним чашку с кофе.  
\- Она не хочет меня видеть, да?  
\- Ты сам для этого хорошо постарался.  
\- Знаю. Я не имел права тогда так с тобой разговаривать.  
\- Не имел.   
\- Я… ты должен понять. У меня ведь кроме вас ничего больше не осталось. Сеня всё с собой забрал.   
\- Понимаю.  
\- Скажи, этот твой альфа, он ведь… Чёрт, я не представляю, как с тобой об этом говорить! Только, если он обидит тебя, я убью его, Кира. Если из-за него с тобой, что-нибудь случится…  
\- Что, например? Повешусь? – если это и шутка, то лишь отчасти и не слишком удачная … как выяснилось, я сам этого боюсь.   
\- Зачем ты так… - отцу тоже не смешно.   
\- Не переживай, я справляюсь.   
\- А что ещё тебе остаётся, если я вас бросил? Не смотри на меня так, мне уже давно пора хоть самому себе признаться, что именно это я и сделал, когда ушёл из дома, после… после его смерти. Это трусость и любые попытки оправдания выглядят жалко. И всё же… я просто не знал, как жить дальше. Всё время думал о том, что вернись я тогда домой, Сеню ещё можно было бы спасти, убедить, что это ошибка… Ну, кто не ошибается? Он бы простил меня, он ведь так… Почему, почему он меня не дождался?!

Я наконец-то вижу это. То, что отказывался видеть все эти годы. Вижу уничтоженного горем человека. Ему не просто тяжело, он тоже живёт в собственном аду. С того самого дня. Я тянусь через стол и крепко сжимаю его стиснутые в кулаки руки. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, отец. Не сейчас, но со временем.  
\- Обещай, что с тобой всё будет в порядке, Кира. Больше я ни о чём не прошу.   
\- Постараюсь. 

Не хочу давать обещание, которое, возможно, не смогу выполнить. 

Он улыбается сквозь слёзы, и я понимаю, что прощу его. Рано или поздно. Ради себя, ради Гали и ради папы. Уверен, он бы этого хотел.

Проводив отца, возвращаюсь на диван, пытаюсь читать, но не получается. В конце концов, бросаю это занятие и включаю телевизор, а дождавшись Галю, сразу отправляюсь спать. 

Следующий день мы с сестрой проводим на кухне: готовим оливье по папиному рецепту, печём пироги, как баба Фрося когда-то, разве что тесто у нас покупное, накладываем фрукты в старую хрустальную вазу и смотрим старые фильмы. 

Тимур появляется поздно, почти под самые куранты и очень уставший. Видимо, с дежурства. От Гали нам обоим в подарок достаются рисунки – мне, судя по всему, космические цветы, ему какое-то странное животное с большими фиолетовыми ушами. Тимур вручает ей набор акриловых красок, а потом протягивает свёрток мне.

Плюшевый плед, вроде того, которым он меня однажды укрывал, и носки из шерсти.

\- Ты постоянно мёрзнешь, - поясняет он. 

Мне нечем ему ответить, я ведь даже и не подумал о подарке для него. Интересно, как долго я буду привыкать к его присутствию в своей жизни? 

В час отправляю сестру спать, и перехватываю Тимура на пути к прихожей.

\- Останься сегодня со мной… пожалуйста… - просто не хочу, чтобы он ехал домой ночью.

Тимур не спорит, когда я веду его в свою комнату, и только обнимает, когда ложится рядом на кровать.

\- У меня течка через две недели, - сообщаю я, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло.  
\- Ясно, - после короткой паузы говорит он. – И что будем с ней делать?  
\- То же, что и всегда. Только давай сначала без неё попробуем. Я могу приехать к тебе на следующей неделе. Попрошу тётю Люсю с Галей посидеть.  
\- А ты уверен, что справишься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда может не стоит рисковать?  
\- Может и не стоит, но я хочу тебя запомнить.

Я вслушиваюсь в тишину и пытаюсь угадать его решение. Тимур ведь помнит, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз, даже лучше меня. Скорее всего, это был не самый приятный опыт и, если он откажется, я пойму. 

\- Хорошо, раз для тебя это важно, мы попробуем, - соглашается Тимур.

Надеюсь, у нас получится. Я постараюсь, чтобы получилось. Я ведь обещал.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15.

На улице метель и промозглая серость. Последние два дня, словно вообще не рассветает. Хоть Новый год на сей раз не в лужах встречали и на том, спасибо. Пусто. Город точно вымер. Редкие прохожие напоминают зомби из очередного фильма ужасов. Только этим вообще ни до кого нет никакого дела. Ёлка на площади выглядит одиноко и жалко. 

Прячу нос и щёки в шарф, отворачиваюсь от летящей в лицо ледяной крошки. Надеюсь, ноги не промокли, сейчас я их почти не чувствую. Наверно, идти пешком было не самым мудрым моим решением, но другого способа собраться с духом я просто не нашёл. 

Добираюсь до знакомого подъезда. Дверь за спиной закрывается с едва различимым шорохом, оставляя позади надрывные завывания ветра и тусклый свет. На первом этаже совсем темно, неуютный полумрак чуть рассеивается только где-то в районе второго лестничного пролёта. 

Тимур меня ждёт, поэтому открывает после первого же звонка.

\- Всё-таки надо было за тобой приехать, - замечает он, стягивая с меня пальто, - ладно, сейчас будем пить чай и греться.

Я уже неплохо знаю его квартиру, так что, не дожидаясь подсказок, нахожу ванну. Потом иду на кухню. 

Здесь светло, тихо и сухо. И присутствие Тимура ощущается сразу же. Это сложно описать, потому что запрятано очень глубоко на бессознательном уровне. Но дело точно не в запахе, потому что, вопреки расхожему мнению, ни альфы, ни омеги цветами, конфетами, цитрусовыми или чем-то там ещё таким эдаким не пахнут. И кто вообще придумал подобную глупость? Мы же обычные люди. Только в период гона, когда обостряется обоняние, запах потенциального партнёра обретает для нас особую привлекательность, но и тогда, его сложно идентифицировать и разложить на составляющие. 

Тимур наливает мне чай, нарезает лимон и достаёт мёд. Я придвигаю ноги поближе к батарее, и замечаю маленькую дырку на своём носке. Нда, на героя-любовника при всём желании не тяну. 

\- С наступившим тебя, - протягиваю ему небольшой пакет. 

Я ведь так ничего ему и не подарил, а баба Фрося всегда говорила, что оставаться в долгу нельзя. 

\- Спасибо. Не стоило, но мне приятно.

Он достаёт и с минуту листает новый ежедневник. Банальнее подарка не придумаешь, но я на оригинальность и не претендую. К тому же, вещь действительно полезная, в хозяйстве пригодится. 

Постепенно согреваюсь. Когда допиваю чай, Тимур подходит, чтобы забрать пустую чашку. Ловлю его за руку и поднимаюсь. Я ниже и, чтобы поцеловать приходится обхватить альфу за шею, заставляя наклониться. 

У него твёрдые обветренные губы, и он явно в этом плане гораздо опытнее меня, поэтому я позволяю ему вести, прислушиваясь к непривычным ощущениям. Это нечто интимное, очень личное. Голова немного кружится и почему-то становится горячо в груди. 

\- Ты точно уверен? Мы ещё можем всё перенести, - хрипло спрашивает Тимур, отстраняясь.

Я отрицательно качаю головой и, чтобы отрезать себе все пути отступления, первым иду в спальню. Раздеваюсь.

Галя ждёт меня только завтра, к тому же к ней сегодня Лика собиралась в гости. Тётя Люся обещала обо всём позаботиться. Значит, у меня есть время. Всё равно придётся рано или поздно привыкать к тому, что у нормальных людей считается обычными отношениями. Виктор предупредил, что будет непросто. Однако и с меня уже хватит горячечного акробатического секса, и заставлять здорового молодого мужчину, тем более альфу, терпеливо ждать от течки к течке, несправедливо. 

Преодолевая нелепое желание прикрыться, забираюсь на кровать и переворачиваюсь на спину. Вскоре Тимур ложится рядом, сразу тянется к губам. Ощущения гораздо острее, чем раньше, будто его осторожно скользящие по моему телу руки оставляют невидимые ожоги. 

Он добирается до моей шеи, сначала поглаживает, потом касается губами. И я опять сжимаюсь от накатившего страха. Не такого сильного, но вполне реального.

\- Всё, я понял, шею не трогаю, - мгновенно отодвигаясь, заверяет Тимур.  
\- Ты как будто бомбу обезвреживаешь, - немного расслабляясь, хмыкаю я.  
\- Ну, примерно так я себя и чувствую.  
\- Романтика.  
\- И не говори. 

Ужасно. Просто кошмарно. У меня ничегошеньки не получается. 

\- Давай-ка рискнём по-другому, - предлагает альфа, - я полностью в твоём распоряжении.

Он разворачивается, передавая инициативу мне. Я долго рассматриваю его, прежде чем подобраться ближе и провести ладонью по крепкому бедру. Тимур напряжён и, очевидно, несмотря ни на что, достаточно возбуждён. Тёплая кожа, жёсткие волоски, коричневые затвердевшие чувствительные соски, острый мускусный запах. Я трогаю, исследую, впитываю и запоминаю. Когда он глухо стонет, вздрагиваю и чувствую, как отзывается на его зов моё собственное тело. Живот наполняется горячей тяжестью, в паху скапливается напряжение, между ног становится правильно скользко.

Перебираюсь к нему на колени, подтягиваюсь выше. У него большой член с кожистыми складочками у основания. Я много раз ощущал набухший узел в себе, но ни разу не видел, как он в действительности выглядит. Здесь кожа особенно нежная и мягкая, я знаю, что скоро она туго натянется внутри меня. И мне хочется этого. Просто до дрожи. Нетерпеливо приподнимаюсь, пытаясь принять сразу всё, но с непривычки мне трудно и больно. 

Тимур садится и придерживает меня, помогая. Мы соединяемся, совпадаем и вплавляемся друг в друга. Я обнимаю его и замираю, загнанно дыша. Жарко, туго, больно и хорошо. Чувствую, как между лопаток щекотно скользит капля пота, и как быстро колотится чужое сердце, отдаваясь во мне отчётливой вибрацией. 

Я поднимаю голову, вглядываясь в почерневшие глаза и, крепко зажмурившись, сам ищу его губы, потом опираюсь на его плечи и двигаюсь. Постоянно сбиваюсь с ритма, задыхаюсь, дрожу, но не могу остановиться до тех пор, пока не оказываюсь заполненным. Полностью. До предела. Этого так много, и от этого так невыносимо, что просто невозможно терпеть. Меня сметает оргазмом. Кажется, я кричу и, возможно, плачу.

\- Кира, - тихо зовёт Тимур.

Я по-прежнему в его руках, потому, что узел ещё слишком большой и нам не расцепиться. Он гладит меня по спине, благодарно целует в висок. 

\- Да, - наконец, отзываюсь я.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Устал.  
\- Учитывая, какой ты у меня, оказывается, темпераментный, не удивляюсь.   
\- Нам в душ надо.   
\- Не возражаю.

Позже, я просыпаюсь посреди ночи. Я помню, где я, и точно знаю, кто рядом со мной. Это обнадёживает. Сейчас мне хотя бы не страшно. Тихонько выбираюсь из кровати и иду на кухню. 

За окном всё ещё воет ветер, но здесь всё так же тепло. Я почему-то вспоминаю о бедной ёлке, о незадачливом студенте Гаичкином, которому придётся пересдавать мне после сессии зачёт, о папиной фотографии в зале. Обо всём и ни о чём, в общем-то – так обрывки образов и воспоминаний. Мне грустно и спокойно. Я улыбаюсь и, наконец, верю, что смогу жить дальше. И не просто так, но однажды даже стать счастливым. Ведь каждый должен во что-то верить, чтобы жить. И я не исключение.


	16. Chapter 16

Эпилог.

В этом году весна выдалась ранняя и тёплая. Давно такой не было. Снег совсем сошёл, обнажив остатки прошлогодней листвы и мусор. Очень тихо. Это старое кладбище, сейчас здесь хоронят редко. Рядом с папиным памятником лежат две белые розы, ещё совсем свежие, значит, недавно приходил отец. Я тоже принёс цветы, но для всех: для папы, для бабы Фроси и для бабушки Нади – женщины, которая умерла слишком рано, чтобы успеть действительно стать бабушкой.

Прибираюсь, протираю памятники, столик и скамейку, отмечаю, что надо покрасить оградку. Тимур придёт за мной только через полчаса. Он знает, что мне нужно время, чтобы побыть с ними наедине. Он вообще неплохо меня изучил за последние два года, что мы живём вместе.

Я знаю, что родня Тимура меня не приняла. В тот единственный раз, когда мы пришли в гости, его отец Алексей Львович лишь кивнул, дескать, всё ему ясно, и отгородился газетой, а мать Тамара Павловна увела сына на кухню для разговора. Думаю, она специально оставила дверь приоткрытой, чтобы я всё услышал. И я слышал… и про мой возраст, и про моё здоровье, и про дурную наследственность. Понятия не имею, кто ей рассказал, вряд ли сам Тимур, наверно, просто город у нас небольшой и доброжелатели всегда найдутся. В комнату мой альфа вернулся мрачный и сосредоточенный, а Тамара Павловна весь обед украдкой вытирала слёзы. Теперь Тимур всегда навещает их без меня. Возможно, когда-нибудь это изменится… возможно… когда-нибудь…

Лика недавно опять затеяла драку. На сей раз, защищая Галю. Девочка в последнее время часто у нас бывает, иногда даже остаётся ночевать. Лера не возражает. Она четыре месяца назад второй раз вышла замуж и уже ждёт малыша. Тимур тоже очень хочет ещё одного ребёнка. Нашего с ним. Общего. Возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу решиться исполнить это его желание… возможно… когда-нибудь…

Виктор говорит, что у меня прослеживается большой прогресс. Я ему верю, хотя и сейчас иногда бывает, что паника подступает совсем близко. На моё счастье, в такие моменты Тимур всегда каким-то непостижимым образом оказывается рядом, чтобы успеть поймать и удержать меня. Он вообще, кажется, вознамерился починить всё, что было сломано в моей жизни: уговорил переехать к себе из квартиры, с которой было связано так много, в том числе и не самых радужных, воспоминаний, помог помирить Галю с отцом, взялся за ремонт дачной сарайки бабы Фроси. Теперь у нас есть настоящий загородный дом. Скоро там расцветёт старая сирень под окнами, и распустятся первые, посаженные нашими девчонками цветы. Возможно, настанет, наконец, тот день, когда я буду доверять своему альфе настолько, чтобы позволить поставить метку… возможно… когда-нибудь… 

Ветки с набрякшими почками, мерно покачиваются в лучах яркого весеннего солнца. Кое-где под сухими листьями проклёвывается молоденькая зелёная травка. Жизнь продолжается, и я потихоньку учусь жить заново. Жить и радоваться каждый день, оставляя прошлое прошлому. Моя печаль уснула, лишь иногда напоминая о себе горьким сожалением, отголосками пережитой боли и страхом, что я опять могу всё потерять. Возможно, когда-нибудь всё это исчезнет без следа, и я буду вспоминать о навсегда ушедших лишь с благодарностью и любовью… возможно… когда-нибудь…


End file.
